


Alpha

by Mikki19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Porn With Plot, Possession, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas weren’t supposed to exist any longer. They were said to have died out many years ago, so why was Polly-Anna feeling the prickly heat when the Pied Piper pays another visit to Hamelin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her First Heat

The small ache in her chest did nothing to help Polly-Anna sleep. She kicked off her quilt and held a hand to where the small burn was coming from; perhaps she’d eaten too much before coming to bed, she thought to herself before sending a glare at the light that came through her window. The sun had long since gone down and the moon taunted her with its brightness that seemed to shine straight through her curtains.

She’d had _the_ dream again; she’s smelt the smoke, felt the flames and heard her parents die. Goosebumps broke out on her arms as her body quaked with silent sobs. It may have been 5 years ago, but it seemed like just yesterday when the fire broke out within her little home.

“Polly-Anna…” Her head shot up as Rumplestiltskin poked his head around the door. He did his usual survey of the room before breathing a deep sigh. “Bad dreams, dearie?”

“Yes, sorry... Sir.” It was a strange setup; just when she thought she was going to be dragged to that awful orphanage, Baelfire shouted through the rabble and somehow persuaded his father to allow her to stay with them. She supposed that he’d used his father’s continuous absence and dark nature as blackmail. Still, she should be grateful! Rumple had put a roof over her head and protected her in exchange for her looking out for Bae. Polly-Anna was happy to help her best friend, especially if it meant that she wasn’t sent to that dusty, morbid building up the hill. People sometimes found it odd that a perfectly marriageable girl would spend most of her time with the boy; Polly-Anna was one of the smallest girls of her age and stood at a mere 5’1”. Due to her disadvantage, the other girls picked on her and called her a runt.

_‘A runt who shall never be fit to marry!’_

Polly-Anna soon tuned out their horrid words and began to hang around with the lonely boy that lived next-door. They bonded over their isolation and became quick friends. They could have been considered siblings that had been split at birth, if not for Bae’s obvious love for the girl. Polly-Anna remained oblivious to his feelings and continued to be his best, and only, friend despite how everyone else looked at them.

“Crying will do you no good, my dear.” Oh, she knew that. He always said that. Her head cocked to the side as he stayed hovering at the foot of her bed. “There’s something different about you… something has changed within you, even if you don’t know it yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know; you smell… different.”

“I shall bathe in the morning…?” Perhaps she’d sweated more than she realised during her nightmare, she pondered.

“Good night, dearie.” He left without another word. Just as her head was about to hit the pillow, a jolt went through her body. It prickled within her stomach before moving lower. A gasp left her lips as she clenched her thighs together. What was this? The new sensation increased to a level that made her bite her lips in an attempt to keep silent. The scent of spice, smoke and sea filled her nostrils causing her to tense her legs even more.

“Bae…” She wheezed as her body broke out into sweat. “Bae…” Her feet stuck to the cold wood as she stumbled to her doorway. Silently she crept to her friend’s room and snuck in before collapsing against his door. “Bae…?” Her voice turned into a groan as another wave ran over her; a strange wetness began to drip down her legs. A voice in the back of her head began to shout at her to follow the scent.

“Anna?” Bae turned his head from the string of bed sheets he’d began to drop out of the window and looked in shock as his friend stared at him with wide eyes. Her body was slick with sweat which began to turn her nightgown transparent. An odd smell filled the air that made his nose tingle. “What’s happening?”

“I- I’m not sure…” A cry tore from her lips as the pulling in her abdomen became too much for her to handle. Baelfire immediately ran to her and smothered her mouth with his hand in an attempt to keep her from disturbing his father.

“Sssh!” He hated seeing his friend in pain, but he knew that his father wouldn’t be happy if they were to disturb him.

“I- I can’t be…” An old tale ran through her head as she associated her current predicament with something that her mother used to tell her.

“What? What is it?”

“O-omega… I can’t be…”

“Omega? There are no Omegas left, you know this.” He hissed and pondered calling for his father. Perhaps she had a fever… the look of her showed all of the signs: the sweating, the heavy eyes and shaking limbs.

“My family… we were one of the last lines before the Omegas seemed to fade from existence… there was always a chance that the gene could reappear…”

“But then… who is your Alpha? Who is calling for you?”

“I don’t kno---” It was then that she noticed the piece of cloth tied to his bedpost before dropping out of the window. “Where are you going?” Her face betrayed her emotions; she was hurt. Was he going to leave without bidding her farewell? Was he going to leave her here after everything she’d done for him?

“No-- I-- The music… can’t you hear it?” He looked down at her confused; the pipes were plain as day.

“What music? There is none.” Bae shook his head before sending his escape plan another glance.

“Come with me… Come with me, Anna. We can find the music together!” Despite her shaking body, she nodded and whimpered as she pulled herself from the floor.

“I can’t climb down there. Meet me outside.” With that she stumbled back to her room and grabbed her red overcoat and brown slippers. What was she doing? She was in no fit state to go anywhere!

_‘You may stay, dearie… as long as you continue doing all you can to help Baelfire.’_

Polly was never one to break a promise. She winced as the fire built up within her and held her breath before limping to the staircase. Her overcoat acted as a barrier against the stairs as she shuffled down them on her bottom like a child. “Okay, get up!” The sweat stung at her eyes as she pulled herself up against the banister. Baelfire waited by the door and held out an arm to steady her as she tripped through the doorway.

“My father will not be happy about this…”

“When is he ever happy?” She joked before sending a cautious look at the line of boys that were giggling and running down the hill into the forest.

“They can hear it too, I know it!” Baelfire couldn’t help but walk ahead as the thrall of the pipes became too much.

“Bae?!” Polly hissed as the boy disappeared into the throng of lads. “Stupid boy…” She was soon the only one left on the street as she grabbed the sides of houses and benches to help her on her way. Her head snapped to the right as she heard a twig crack; perhaps she was being hunted by the one that considered himself, or herself, her Alpha? The tears poured down her blushed cheeks at the thought of being claimed. It was common knowledge that an Omega wouldn’t get a choice in who mated with her, but how many Alphas were left? Surely they would have faded away much like the Omega genepool…?

“Ha ha ha!” The boys were like animals once she finally arrived, but this mattered little to her when she dropped to her knees. The scent seemed to cloak her as she scanned the crowd of faces with tearful eyes. The liquid between her legs began to seep onto her overcoat as it flooded over her skin. Time seemed to standstill as the pipe player stopped what he was doing and even though a hood covered their face; Polly-Anna knew that they were staring at her. Once again the pulling within her stomach became too much for her too bare and she pulled at her hair in frustration.

A new sensation filled her: desire.

The hooded figure stood and despite the lack of music, the boys continued to dance around the fire with sticks in their hands. Her eyes drooped as the person in red stood in front of her.

“Well, what have we here?” A sigh left her lips as the hooded face came closer to her; a deep inhale told her everything she needed to know. This was going to be her mate. A shudder racked through her body as his voice echoed through her ears. “Why do you smell so delicious?” Wait, what? He- he didn’t know either…?

“O-omega…” She managed to choke out as he knelt down next to her.

“Impossible.” He sounded like he didn’t believe her, but his next actions told her that he did. The coat was peeled off her skin to reveal her drenched nightgown. The curve of her breasts was instantly visible, but the treasure that was leaking her arousal was covered by her crossed legs. “Well, little Omega, why have you sought me out?” The hood hid his cocky smirk; he knew exactly why, but he wanted to hear it with his own words. The look of shock in her eyes revealed the fact that this was her first heat, and this was a fact that pleased him very much.

“Al-alpha…”

* * *

_There's no relief,_   
_I see you in my sleep_   
_And everybody's rushing me,_   
_But I can feel you touching me_   
_There's no release,_   
_I feel you in my dreams_   
_Telling me I'm fine_

_\--Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey--_

* * *

AN:

Shouldn’t really be starting another fic, but I’ve been desperate to write a PanFic for months and so this was born.

I can see this being a fairly short story with a little plot and a lot of smut, but I can also see this being something that I could incorporate into the show and elongate my idea. However, for the last month or so I have been planning a much more serious PanFic so it shall depend on how this is received and how my chapters come along for the other fic in regards to what this story shall turn into.

This also another way for me to test the waters with my Pan writing - I want to get him as perfect as possible! ^.^ - and also my Smut writing. I’ve done one SmutFic previously and so I want to continue to test my boundaries!

I’ve used the basic ‘rules’ for the Alpha and Omega line of things, but there will be some things that are purely from my mind. The same goes for the rest of the fic; some shall follow the show whilst there shall be additions/deductions made.

You can picture Polly-Anna as you wish - there’ll be basic description of her, but I’m allowing your imaginations to wander.

Anyways, let me know what you think and whether you’d be interested in more =)

Mikki xx


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan and Polly-Anna finally seal the deal, but what happens when Rumple comes to collect his son?

Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim area as she stared up at the young stranger.

“You’re… the… Piper.” There was no question in her tone; Polly knew exactly who he was… or at least she thought she did.

“Is that my new name?” His eyebrow rose as he gave her a toothy grin. Her eyes clenched shut as heat flooded through her body once more at his expression. “My name’s Peter. Peter Pan.” The pained expression became mixed with shock as her gaze found him once more. She thought it was all just a myth. Surely a place like Neverland couldn’t exist?

“Peter Pan… from Neverland?” From what she had learnt, time stopped on the island and orphaned boys found a new home. As much as Polly wished to ask questions, the desire that rushed through her core made it difficult to even form the simplest of sentences.

“The one and only.” It seemed like hours for Polly as he made no move to touch her. Although she didn’t know it, time also seemed to be moving slowly for Pan. At each moan, gasp and pant that she made, a heat of its own filled Pan’s body. He was sure that he’d soon become ablaze if he didn’t take the Omega against the trees surrounding them. A breath of relief left her as his hand moved a lock of red hair from her sticky forehead. She unconsciously nuzzled her face into his palm as he examined her.

‘What if he doesn’t choose me?’ A worry filled her brain as she thought of what she’d go through if this Alpha didn’t want her. Would the townsmen come alive with lust and ravage her in the streets? Would she be passed around like a common whore until her heat died down? Would Rumple allow her to stay with Bae if he knew of her new predicament? He was loathed to take her in before, but knowing that she’d bring more danger to Bae would surely make him choose to throw her onto the streets.

“Please…” Had she been in her right mind, Polly would have sneered at her whimpering voice as she begged for relief and protection. Mischief glittered in Pan’s eyes at her vulnerable state. Oh, how he was enjoying this. He’d merely come to take his grandson away to Neverland, but was to leave with both Baelfire and a pet that would be his own. Power ran through his veins as this girl looked at him in need.

“You need only ask.” She winced and her body grinded against the leaves as her heat began to throb. Pan looked towards the opening within the woods and noted that all was silent. He had a few moments before he had to face his son.

“Please… claim me…” That sealed the deal; Pan grabbed her by the waist and walked through the trees until he was a few feet away from the dancing boys. Her body hit the floor with a thud but she didn’t even flinch. The only thing in her brain was that of passion and yearning. She only needed one thing. He didn’t bother to undress himself and merely shrugged down his trousers and lifted her nightgown up to her hips.

“Your scent is overwhelming…” Liquid poured over her thighs and dripped to the forest floor as Pan positioned himself. Polly wouldn’t even feel the pain for a few days; her heat would make her body become numb to everything but the feeling of her Alpha inside of her. At this thought he thrust inside her small body and let out a groan of satisfaction. She felt wonderful; greater than any virgins he’d deflowered before when leaving Neverland... greater than any virgins he’d deflowered in his past-life!

“More!” Tears poured down her cheeks as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She would have done anything for him to move deeper, but Pan stayed still. A look of smugness came across his handsome face as he waited for her to beg once more. “Please… Pan…”

“No!” Her head snapped to the side as his hand connected with her cheek. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and brought her up to him so that his lips brushed against hers. “Alpha.” He corrected her and leant back as her lips tried to push on his.

“Alpha… please… give me more Alpha…” His hips thrust forward at a rapid pace as her pleads and cries echoed within his head. Polly had never known such pleasure. Her body felt on fire yet she would have encouraged the flames at this moment. Even the leaves and bark that scratched at her skin did nothing to deter the Omega in her. Her Omega pleaded and begged as her Alpha fought to find his own release.

“Again!” Pan grunted out as his hips ground against hers.

“Alpha…” Her nails dug into Pan’s forearms through his shirt. That little bit of pain made him snarl as his pleasure heightened. The feeling of his body rumbling sent a shockwave of longing under her skin; in response she lifted her body to meet his at every sharp thrust. This was going to be a quick mating, Pan knew. He couldn’t hold much longer at the feeling of her lithe body twisting and turning underneath him. Just as he felt himself nearing his end, Pan moved forward and pressed his mouth against her throat. Her cry of ecstasy encouraged him and so Pan obliged and bit into her flesh. His teeth pierced through the tender skin and blood rose to the surface. He leant back to admire his claim of ownership and found himself come undone as his submissive clenched around his length.

It only took a few moments for Pan to remember his original plan and push himself up from the ground. Polly stayed in place and looked up at him as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Stay.” She let out a pained whine as he walked back through the trees to re-join his new recruits; his pipe began to play causing the boys to become more enthusiastic in their dancing. The fire within her had died down, but she could still feel it rising within her heart. Her heat would continue for a few days more and her current state would only last for an hour at most. The lust-filled fog had lifted from her eyes and she took this moment to cover herself with her soiled gown. “Ugh!” She wanted to scream as she pulled herself up on shaky legs. The pain of losing her virginity in such an animalistic way wouldn’t surface until her heat was over, and for this she was thankful. Pan’s guttural groans echoed in her head as she slumped against a tree trunk.

“Polly-Anna…” Rumple appeared in front of her; he was barely cloaking the disgust from his expression, but Polly had lived with him for long enough to know when he was judging her.

“Sir… Bae-”

“I know perfectly well that you allowed Baelfire to come here.”

“I couldn’t stop him! I couldn’t do an-”

“Enough. I told you that you had changed and here you are pining for the Alpha that has left his seed in you.”

“My body… it needed… **him**.”

“You know that you can’t come back, don’t you?” _Yes._ She would now stay with her Alpha until she or he passed on.

“Find your son.” She ground out through gritted teeth as Pan’s scent wafted over her. Polly didn’t acknowledge Rumple as he walked through the branches to find Baelfire. Her eyes were only on the boy hiding behind his red hood; her Alpha. A gasp tore through her throat as she watched her former guardian break the magical pipe with his bare hands. She couldn’t hear what they were saying over the sounds of the boys hollering and shouting in glee, but she could tell that Rumple was shocked when the Piper had revealed himself.

“You look surprised to see me, Rumple. Well I don’t blame you; I’m a little surprised myself. Look who’s all grown up and become the Dark One! Good for you!”

“What?” Polly couldn’t help but stumble forward to try and get a better view. Did they know each other?

“What are you doing here?” Apparently they did.

“It’s lonely in Neverland, the only friends I have are the children that visit in their dreams… they can’t stay!” Pan wanted to laugh as he heard a pained groan come from his Omega at the sound of his ‘sadness’. “The boys I take back with me will.”

“You’re here for my son.” Rumple was sure of it; he could see the sadistic gleam within his _father’s_ eyes.

“I am.” Polly was confused now. The look of satisfaction on Pan’s face alarmed her as he freely admitted that he was here to take Bae.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son.” Polly felt a strange sense of pride as Rumple began to fight back. She had always been scared that he would abandon Bae once the power became too much, but now she was hopeful, in fact she was confident, that Bae would have his father for a long time yet.

“The only thing magic about this **pipe** … is that only certain boys can hear it. Boys who feel unloved; boys who feel lost! I guess that’s why you can hear it, Rumple! Isn’t it?” The sneer on his once handsome face was enough for Polly to know that her Alpha was dangerous. It was enough for her to know that she would need to behave if she wished to survive in his _care_.

“Don’t pretend to know me. You don’t, not anymore!”

“Oh, I think I do. Beneath all that power you’re nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy. Hey, I like the sound of that! That’s what I’ll call my new group of friends! The Lost Boys! Has a nice ring, don’t you think?” The smug tone returned to Pan’s voice as he continued to taunt his son.

Polly still didn’t understand; how could Rumple possibly know him?! She tuned out the rest of the conversation and scanned the dancing boys to find Bae. Did he even know that his father was here? Had the pipe dulled his senses so much that he couldn’t feel Rumple? She was relieved to see that her friend was still dancing around without a care in the world. She’d never seen him so carefree! For as long as she had known Baelfire, he was a subdued and solitary little boy. Perhaps he would enjoy Neverland? He certainly didn’t enjoy his time in Hamelin.

“You don’t even recognise him, do you, Rumple?” Polly sneered as he used the excuse of Baelfire ‘wearing a mask’. She knew straight away where he was!

“Bae?” Rumple grabbed him and ripped the cover from his face. “Baelfire, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He looked around quickly in shock. “Where’s Polly?” Polly couldn’t help but stumble out of the treeline as he called for her. His brown eyes widened at his friend’s state; she looked dreadful, although not in as much ‘pain’ as before. “Why are you here?” He redirected his attention to Rumple whilst Polly winced from the heat of Pan’s glare.

“I know you think I don’t care about you, son, but I do… and I’m here to prove it!”

“How?” Rumple looked desperate as Bae looked at him in disbelief.

“Go ahead, Rumple.”

“Papa, wait! What are you doing?!” Baelfire shouted as his father grabbed him in preparation for transport.

“I’m protecting you.” Polly couldn’t help but choke back a sob as Rumple prepared to take Bae back to the town.

“What about Polly?!” Baelfire barely had time to blink before red smoke rose around him.

“We can’t help her, son. Not anymore!”

“Goodbye, Bae. I love you…” His brown eyes watered at the sight of his only friend lying helpless at Pan’s feet.

“I’ll miss yo-” His sentence was cut off as both he and his father disappeared.

“You’re gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!” Polly remained silent apart from her cries of anguish as Pan clenched his fists. This was **not** how he intended for this to go! “Stop your crying, Omega. I don’t like weak pets.”

“I’m sorry…” It was on impulse when she apologised; after all, she was new to this and would be at the weakness of her Omega’s needs for a while yet. She had heard of Omegas being able to escape from their bonds, but in the end they would either be caught or return themselves back to their Alpha when the heat became too much.

“Get up. Listen to me, boys!” The dancing stopped as did the thrall of the pipes; they all stared at Pan in wonder as he made his speech. “It’s time for your new lives to begin. Your new lives where there are no rules, no reasons to say sorry and more importantly… no grown-ups to tell you what you can and can’t do!” The boys all began to cheer and howl as Pan nodded. He practically radiated power and Polly couldn’t help but clench her thighs together as he sent her a smirk. “Let’s go.” She barely had time to blink before she, and the rest of them, were covered in a cloud of green. Her muscles tensed as her feet hit a grainy surface; the shock of transportation caused her to drop to her knees. Sea salt immediately attacked her senses causing her eyes to open.

“Wow!” She couldn’t stop herself from staring at the mass of trees in front of her and the crystal blue water lapping at her soles from behind. She was here; she was on the island.

“Welcome to Neverland, pet.” Pan felt his ego boost at her expression of admiration. Oh, he couldn’t wait to introduce his second-in-command to his new toy. “Follow me.” He wasted no time in throwing Polly over his shoulder and leading the Lost Boys through the trees. Every now and then he would stop to point out different plants that the boys needed to be aware of; he didn’t need any premature deaths or injuries at this moment in time, especially when he would be busy fucking his little pet throughout her heat. It didn’t take him long to reach the camp; Felix and a few others immediately stood to attention as their leader presented himself.

“Pan.” Felix’s eyes widened as a foreign yet alluring scent hit his nostrils. What was that? It appeared to be coming from the girl.

“Felix.” Peter nodded in greeting and set a backwards glance at the group of boys behind him. “Settle them in, huh? I have unfinished business.” With that he began to float above the ground before flying over to his treehouse. The girl landed with a thud on the wooden floor and sent an uneasy look at the boy in front of her. “Now, is that any way to look at your Alpha?” She licked her lips as his eyebrow rose and smirk returned. So she liked that, did she? Pan stored that piece of information and chuckled.

“No, Sir.”

“That’s better. Now show me how good you can be.”

* * *

_Forever in my mind only you_   
_the pieces in my life go away with you_   
_forever in my mind only you_   
_the pieces in my life run away with you_   
  
_you were my first love_   


_\--Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix) by Yuna--_

* * *

AN: Uh oh!

Could Felix be an Alpha too? Will he want a piece of poor Polly-Anna?

I just had to include Robbie’s eyebrows because… who doesn’t get turned on by his expressions? ^.^

So I included a fair bit of the scene from 3x04, but I didn’t want to type it all up since I’m sure that everyone is familiar with the scenes! I hope that you enjoyed my inclusion of Polly and if you want to see how she reacts to living in Neverland then leave me a review and we’ll see what happens next!

A BIG thank you to those of you that have bookmarked this fic and given me kudos! I wasn't expecting such a great reaction for my first chapter so thanks!

Mikki xx


	3. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly is beginning to reach the end of her first cycle; what does Pan have in store for her and why is Felix suddenly so curious?

 “Tonight is the last celebration before you’re all initiated into my group of Lost Boys…

“Tonight you are all free to play and dance until you can no longer stand…

“but tomorrow is when you prove yourself to me. Tomorrow is the day that you become true members of Neverland!”

The huddle of boys burst into cheers and began to chant Pan’s name. Oh, he was enjoying being looked upon with such admiration! His ego was being lifted by the boys that trusted him more than anyone, before it was being stroked by the purring kitten that was currently making a nest within his treehouse for them to mate in. Polly-Anna had been kept behind closed doors and away from prying eyes as soon as he landed in camp. She would be allowed to leave the room soon, but not until Pan was sure that her heat had ended. He didn’t need to kill any Lost Boys that became lustful because of her scent. Although, it was only Felix that seemed to be interested in the sweet nectar that had drifted through camp. Pan was intrigued; there was no way that his second-in-command was an Alpha, so perhaps the title of Beta was more fitting. If he had been an Alpha then he would have never taken Pan’s orders and he would have long since challenged him for the ownership of Polly. Perhaps he would allow Felix the opportunity to bed Polly-Anna as a reward for a future command… he didn’t like to share, but Felix was the most mature out of all the Lost Boys and so he had no doubt that Polly would be a great distraction for him. He didn’t need Felix to be distracted.

“Pan…” He turned his head to see the blonde boy approach him cautiously. It was no surprise that whilst Felix had enjoyed taking charge when Pan was _busy_ , he didn’t want to have to deal with the entire group of Lost Boys for much longer. He had no patience for their cries and was quickly becoming frustrated at his lack of time alone. Since Pan had returned, he did the necessities of greeting the boys in the morning, overseeing them for a few moments during the day as they practiced making weapons and then joining them for dinner as the sun fell, but that was all. Felix was in charge of everything else. The girl, whoever she was, would begin to cry and scream if Pan was away for more than an hour at a time, but as soon as he joined her, all would be silent for a small while before Felix would be forced to take the boys into the forest to try and get away from the animalistic growls and groans that would fill the camp. The boys that were old enough to understand would smirk and tease the younger lads that didn’t seem to grasp the situation. Felix had contemplated bringing it up in a conversation about whether Pan would oblige in using a spell to lock their sounds into the treehouse, but knowing his leader well, Pan would probably take great joy in knowing that he was successfully ensuring his ownership of the girl was known.

“Felix. Why so glum, chum?” Pan allowed his lazy smirk to fall across his face as he noticed how tired Felix was beginning to look. “Not so easy keeping them all in line, is it?”

“No, Pan. How much longer shall the girl take up your time?” Whilst Felix was enraptured by the soft scent that surrounded Pan’s treehouse, he did wonder as to how much longer Pan would allow her to stay on the island.

“She shall be staying here… perhaps she can be Mother to the boys that need that little push to stay here.” Pan knew that some boys had already begun to miss home, but he also knew that this little problem would disappear soon enough when they forgot all about their previous lives.

“She will be introduced to us then?”

“Indeed. You see, the girl is… special. All shall be explained to you soon enough.” As cryptic as ever, Felix mused. He couldn’t help but drift nearer to the door that shielded the girl. He could hear her ripping material and screeching in frustration.

“What is she doing?” He was truly puzzled. Was the girl some kind of half-breed? Was she an animal of some kind?

“She is nesting, Felix.” Nesting? As in like a bird would do? Pan wanted to laugh as he saw the boy’s face scrunch up in confusion. It wasn’t often that Felix showed such an emotion and Pan found himself quite enjoying his inner turmoil. “Leave us. Begin the festivities.” Pan took his pipes from his belt and played part of a tune before allowing the instrument to float in the air. Felix nodded as the music echoed throughout the camp; it didn’t take long for the boys to begin their ritual-like dance. “Oh, Polly…” His voice sang through his room as he entered his chambers. The girl in question lifted her head to look up at her Alpha before returning her attention to the mess of sheets in front of her. Her face was flustered and random pieces of hair stuck to her sweating skin. Different materials were thrown about in various places whilst she began to burrow herself into the lump of quilts in an attempt to make it perfect.

“No!” She screamed and threw the offending material away from her before repeating her previous actions. It took a few moments of shouting and pouting before she finally settled down and sent Pan a shy smile. Was her Alpha pleased with the nest? Would he want her to remake it? Polly found herself exhausted with all these new emotions, questions and involuntary actions that swam around her mind. She’d never been one to please people before, so this new quest to be perfect for Pan was foreign to her.

“It looks perfect, Polly.” Pan knew the unconscious feelings that would be filling her being. He knew how badly it would affect her if he didn’t approve of her ‘homemaking’ skills that she was practicing. This would be a regular instance for her. She would be continuously be on the lookout for things that would potentially upset him and would feel no other option than to rehearse until everything was suited to his needs. He did wonder how long she would feel like this though. It was common knowledge that sometimes an Omega would fight away her natural instincts and cause problems in a bid to try and become free. He knew that Polly would never feel that freedom. He wouldn’t allow it. “You have done well, Omega.”

Her smile seemed to glow as she ran to him and pounced; her legs immediately wrapped around his waist so that she could be level with his eyes. They seemed to be glittering tonight; he must be happy with how things are proceeding. “Thank you, Pa- Alpha.” He hadn’t given her permission to call him Pan again, so she wouldn’t press that boundary. The constantly moving energy within her, she had liked to compare it to that of a caterpillar, began to travel through her veins before reaching her core once more.

“Your heat is beginning to weaken, isn’t it?” Pan couldn’t help but be disappointed. With how time froze on the island, there was no telling as to when she would next be so insatiable. Would she still be as amiable once the burning stopped? Would he need to enchant her or force her to give into his needs?

“Yes, Alpha… but I still want you.” She could tell that he was upset; she would do anything to make him look happy again. “Take me, Alpha… please…” Her nose nuzzled into his neck as he began to walk towards the bundle of sheets that she had set up for them. He gently dropped her in the hollow of the nest and waved his hand over her body; that nightgown would never be seen again. No, he would make her look like a true member of Neverland once she awoke from her heat. Polly’s toes tensed in anticipation as Pan slowly shrugged out of his shirt and kicked off his boots and pants. Her body seemed to quake as he laid himself over her small form; goose-bumps broke over her skin as he hovered over her form. Pan found himself enjoying this moment; he looked forward to teasing his petite Omega. Each time before he sank into his own pleasure, he would hold himself over her so that the light hairs on her skin would touch his, but not enough for their skin to make contact.

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” He taunted her as she began to shift underneath him with a frown. A loud huff left her lips as she allowed him to continue his ritual of making her wait for him. If Polly knew how much this pained him too, then she would not be so down heartened. Alas she did not, so Pan could continue to show his power over her.

“Alpha… touch me… please…” Once again he had left her in a great state of vulnerability, and this was when Pan would indulge himself. With a hiss he pressed forward and moved inside her tight core. Immediately her fingers found his shoulders and her nails left crescent shapes in his pale skin. Pan paid no attention and merely drove himself forward to find their release. Their skin slapped together as he took no care in hiding his lust for the being beneath him. Her back arched and her feet seemed to slip against the sheets as she felt the increase in pleasure. The animalistic part of her wanted nothing more than to bite into his skin, but she had no strength to ask for permission and so she continued to writhe underneath him and sink her teeth into her bottom lip.

“Little Polly-Anna… how welcoming you are… so breakable… Agh!” He leant forward and licked the tooth-shaped wound on her throat before breaking into her skin. A gasp left her lips as her energy was joined by his; she wouldn’t last much longer now, he was completing their latest mating session with the restoring of his mark.

“Alpha!” She fell apart in his grasp as he continued to thrust into her as she met her finish. It took a few more seconds before Pan soon joined her in post-coital bliss. His body covered hers and his breath hit her cheek as he slumped over her; he had never felt truly satisfied with a woman until he had begun to bed Polly. She felt… right. She felt like she was _made_ for him.

“Good girl, Polly…” He rolled off her and didn’t bother to move when his Omega huddled into his chest and threw one of her legs over his. They didn’t cover themselves and merely laid in silence listening to the sounds of the dancing boys and playing pipes. “Tomorrow you shall meet the Lost Boys, so get some sleep… you’ll need it.”

* * *

There was a buzz going around camp the following morning.

The new boys gathered around the fire chattering about what their initiation could be, Felix sat on the side-lines and kept a watchful eye over the clan and Pan remained in his treehouse with his mate. Polly-Anna’s cycle had begun to slow and her slim body burrowed against the sticky sheets. The scent of sex and sweat filled the room but Pan didn’t find himself minding; it merely reaffirmed his ownership over Polly. Her body was wrapped up in one of the loosened sheets, but she made sure that her ankle was wrapped around her Alpha’s. Even in sleep, the Omega needed to feel close to Pan, otherwise the caterpillar would become restless and her mood would become volatile.

The peace that filled the island reflected Pan’s mood; he was content. For once Pan was calm. Of course, Rumple had ruined his original plans, but having his mate by his side made him feel more confident than ever. It was a foreign, yet somewhat welcoming feeling that coursed through his veins. The new burning within his chest had felt like a weight at first, but it was now like a sheet wrapped around his body and kept him warm. He’d never felt a bond like this before; not even with his own son. Peter was a natural born leader, but to find out that he was an Alpha… well, his ego had bloomed even more. A smirk grew on his face as he continued to look at the girl that took up space in his bed… _their nest._ Her skin reminded him of that of a porcelain doll and her red hair contrasted sharply against her flesh. She had eyes that were a similar colour to the waters surrounding the island; Pan had never seen eyes so blue. All mine, Pan thought to himself as his Omega’s eyes fluttered open.

“Ow…” She breathed out a sigh of pain as the last few days caught up with her stiff body.

**Bae…**

**The Piper…**

**Rumple…**

**Her first heat…**

**Her Alpha.**

Polly grumbled under her breath as she found herself unable to lift herself from the bed. Her arms gave out each time she tried to push herself up and she knew that the throbbing from in-between her legs would make it simply impossible for her to stand properly.

“Poor little Omega…” Her head snapped to the side as she finally acknowledged Pan’s presence. He was as equally unclothed and had propped himself up on one arm so that she could see everything that she had indulged herself in over the last few days. “Are you in pain, pet?”

“Yes…” Her voice seemed foreign to her; it seemed to sing through her eardrums and Pan’s eyes immediately focused on her lips as she spoke. “Alpha…?” The dreamy state that she had been through had lifted and she could now see things clearly. The boy in front of her was a sight to behold. His skin was unmarred, his hair seemed to be as unruly as his personality and his green eyes were lit up with mischief. All in all, she felt like she had struck gold with her Alpha.

“Yes, pet?”

“Can you heal me?” She knew that Pan had magic, but she wondered as to whether he would use it to help her… surely, he would!

“I can.” Pan wanted to laugh as her eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. The annoyance immediately drifted away as he raised his brow and smirked; it would seem that even out of her heat, that expression would make her lose her concentration.

“Would you heal me, Alpha?”

“What do I get in return?” He enjoyed this little game, she could tell, although it didn’t feel like a game from where she was lying.

“What you want, you know that I shall give.” That was the one rule of the Alpha-Omega world; the Omega would do everything they could to please their Alpha, no matter what the cost.

“Come closer to me…” She carefully shuffled near and bit back her cries as the stinging between her legs increased. Her eyes tried to ignore the red stain that mixed with their fluids on the sheets. Pan took her chin with his hand and lifted her gaze to him. “Today is an important day for the boys outside. I want you to give me your word that you shall stay here until I call for you… no matter what you hear.” He knew that there may be some casualties today, hopefully none that are fateful, but the Lost Boys were hot-blooded at best once the games began. The new boys would need to fight to survive today’s initiation and Polly would not be needed until much later in the day. If she was to show herself before then, the boys were likely to be distracted and so chaos would probably ensue. He had no patience for that.

“I promise.” She was utterly confused, but continued her duty as the loyal Omega and accepted her Alpha’s wishes.

“Good.” Without a second thought he leant further over her and placed a warm hand on her abdomen. His eyes shut for a moment before they reopened and a blue light exited his palm. Her body tensed as the glittering light sank into her skin; straight away it rushed through her veins and cooled down the burning from between her thighs.

“Ah!” Pan smirked as she relaxed and blinked up at him drowsily.

“When you can move, there is a pool not far from here that you can bathe in. Take the sheets and clean them before coming straight back. Your new clothes are at the end of the bed.” With a final look at her body Pan disappeared from her side and left her to wake up from the magic-induced euphoria.

“Yes, Alpha…”

* * *

 

_I will be here_   
_When you think you’re all alone_   
_Seeping through the cracks_   
_I’m the poison in your bones_   
_My love is your disease_   
_I won't let it set you free_   
_Til I break you_

 

_\--The Devil Within by Digital Daggers--_

* * *

AN:

I thought I’d leave it at that for this chapter as these will be Polly’s _famous_ two words for a long while yet.

So, was this chapter worth the wait? As I’ve said in the summary, there’s gonna be a little plot, but mostly smut - hope that’s not a problem *wink wink*

I’m not sure how many chapters shall be within this fic, but it’s going to be fairly ‘short’. I shall be planning the rest of this story this week so we’ll see how long I feel that I can stretch it out for. Like I stated before, I have a much more serious Pan story in the making so my focus is more on getting that one underway whilst writing out my Pan frustrations within this story hehe

Also, a big thanks to everyone that has checked out this fic thus far :)

Mikki xx


	4. Cleared Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of her heat, how will Polly react to Pan and his Lost Boys?

It didn’t take long for the camp to fall silent; Pan led the Lost Boys for a game. A game called _Poachers_ which consisted of the boys spearing any mermaids that ventured too close to the island. Any boys that failed to catch a fish would be on guard duty during tonight’s celebrations.

Polly silently shuffled out of the bed and slipped into the clothes that were hanging on a hook next to the wardrobe. The first item was a thin, brown vest with a green over shirt that reminded her of that of Pan’s, but of course it was a lot smaller and a tighter fit, whilst the pants were a faded brown colour and matched the boots that she began to lace up. She started to pull the nest apart and a frown came to her face as she fought with the sticky sheets. A strange feeling filled her heart as she unravelled her work; she almost felt glum. Polly placed them in the centre of a big piece of cloth before folding the corners to make a makeshift sack.

“Okay… here we go…” She was breathless by the time she had climbed to the bottom of the tree. _Hopefully Peter will fly me back to his room later_ , Polly hoped. “Now, which way to the pool?” Her eyes caught sight of a white material wrapped around a branch besides one of the many paths to camp. There were no other signs so she shrugged and followed the various marked trees. It took her what felt like hours of tripping over roots and cursing each time some kind of greenery hit her in the face before she came to a clearing. “Wow!”

The watering hole was beautiful. The water was crystal clear; a stream came from the land above causing a waterfall to blur the rock wall behind it. It was like a small cavern that was just for her to rest in. The rock was wet with dew and small pink and yellow flowers grew from between the cracks. There was a small array of boulders and stones surrounding the pool which almost acted like a barrier to the water.

Pan felt rather pleased with himself as he sneered at the sight of a mermaid trying to lure in one of the new boys. He knew that Polly would be pleased at the bathing area he had given her. After all, why wouldn’t she be happy when it was his wash pool also? He knew it would be something to wow the girl and so immediately set himself the task of marking out the way for her before he’d left that morning. None of the Lost Boys knew of the place and so it would be their own private area for them to enjoy. A growl left his throat as he imagined his Omega unclothed and wet. He would need to see her before getting back to camp, he knew. A slight nod at Felix and he began to levitate over to the girl. A boy’s pained shout echoed behind him as a mermaid took him underwater. Pan never looked back.

Polly quickly dropped the sheets into the water and allowed the power of the fall to clean the material. She glanced around her before ripping off her clothes and diving into the pool. It was cool, but not freezing enough to shock her. She kept herself below the surface and let the build-up of grime soak off her body. Despite the dirt that came off her skin, the water never lost its clarity. Her head broke through the surface just as her lungs began to burn.

“You remind me of a water nymph.” Her glee faded and she swallowed a scream as a figure of smoke lowered itself in front of her. The glowing eyes were almost hypnotizing. “So, this is the girl that has caused Pan to be busy over the last few days.”

“W-what are you?”

“A shadow. The keeper of the island before Pan arrived.” The Shadow continued to stare at the girl before it raised a hand. Polly gasped as the sheets appeared folded and dry on a rock. “Pan isn’t patient; your method would take too long.”

“What do you want?”

“I merely wanted to meet the slip of a girl that has somehow managed to help Pan and Neverland’s power regenerate as we wait for the heart. It is quite strange for the Alpha-Omega bond to bring such strength. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye…”

“I don’t-” Suddenly the Shadow seemed to flicker.

“Good day, Omega.” The figure disappeared between the trees to answer its Master’s call. Polly stared after it for a few moments before returning to bathe. She knew that she shouldn’t overthink things, but what did the Shadow mean by its words? She was just a girl. Just a simple girl. Polly soon found herself humming in an effort to distract her mind. Her fingers worked through the knots in her hair, sometimes pulling out bits of twig, whilst she stood beneath the fall. When she was satisfied by her cleanliness, Polly sat with her back against the rock wall and looked at the distorted image of the forest. There was no movement. All seemed still as she was calmed by the sound of the water.

She jumped as a figure seemed to come from the sky. “Polly?” Pan. Did he fly? The boy scanned the area before seeing her behind the cascading water. “Hello, Polly.” The girl jumped as he appeared beside her. She scrambled to cover herself much to his amusement.

“Pan-”

“Alpha.” He stated as he pushed her against the rock. His hand lightly gripped her throat in warning.

“A-alpha.”

“Good girl.” With a snap of his fingers she was clothed and dry. She couldn’t help but moan as he ran his fingers through her hair. From what she could remember, that was the gentlest thing he had done since they found each other. “The boys are excited to meet you, Polly. Some of the younger ones are already wanting to call you ‘Mother’.” His grip hardened causing her to scratch at his wrist and kick out at his legs. “I expect for you to be on your best behaviour. Any acting out will reflect badly on me as a leader. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“N-no!” Polly gasped for breath as his grip finally loosened. Feeling that he’d been understood, Pan allowed his lazy smile to return. She flinched as his hand rose above her head. A small pink flower was between his fingertips. Polly compared herself to the flower; he could so easily crush it in his fist. He wouldn’t bat an eyelid, she knew that for sure.

“So beautiful…” His gaze was on her, not the flower. Pan chuckled as she tried to hide her blush. Polly tensed as he came closer and pushed the flower behind her ear. “Don’t you look pretty today?” He admired her porcelain skin that was no longer soaked with sweat and truly took in her beauty now that her heat had passed. She was a thing of magnificence. Had he met her in his past life, then he knew that she’d already be marked with his ring around her finger… unable to escape him; not that she could escape now. “Come. It is time for you to meet the Lost Boys.”

* * *

She heard the rabble of boys before she saw them. Just as before, they all danced around the fire without a care in the world. Pan stopped for a few moments before taking her hand and leading her towards a log. Felix looked up from under his hood as the girl was placed next to him. Pan settled on the other side of her and smirked at his second-in-command.

“Felix, meet Polly-Anna.”

_So this was the girl that had taken his leader’s attention_ , Felix pondered as he gave the slim girl a onceover. She was nice enough. Felix imagined that Pan would see her as a jewel due to this connection that they appeared to have, but Felix found himself appreciating her for the simple innocence that encompassed her. He knew that there was a fire behind her eyes that hadn’t been shown yet… it wouldn’t take long to bring out that fire before snuffing it out. She reminded him of a star. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the firelight and her features appeared to be carved out of marble. All in all, she was far too vulnerable and perfect for Pan to care for completely. It wouldn’t be long until she was either as wild as the undergrowth or as broken as Pan’s mind. Her innocence would mean very little soon.

“Polly-Anna, this is my most trusted Lost Boy and second-in-command, Felix.”

Polly flinched at the almost dead look in the blonde’s eyes. He seemed to be evaluating her and yet showed neither disgust nor appreciation for her appearance. She just couldn’t tell what he was thinking about her and that scared her more than anything. His hair covered most of his face, but the red glow from the fire made his scars all the more fearsome. Perhaps they’d look less angry in the daylight…?

“Polly.” Her head snapped to the side to see Pan looking at her with raised brows. “Say hello.” Truthfully, he didn’t care whether they got along or not. Pan merely wanted to ensure that he had someone to watch the girl when he had to deal with his private business. He couldn’t take her when he went to speak with the shadow - that would give the impression that he trusted her. No, Polly was good for one thing, and sadly that heat was over for now.

“H-hello, Felix.” She stuttered and blushed when she knew she’d been caught staring at the new boy for too long. The blonde smirked at her discomfort and nodded before directing his gaze to Pan.

“This is the girl that I saw before then?” He inhaled as her scent once more attacked his senses. It was a lot more subdued now, but for some reason he still felt the small tug in his belly as he watched the pair. Polly unconsciously burrowed herself into Pan’s arm as she felt many eyes zone in on her. The boys stopped their dancing and began to pay attention the small redhead that was in their camp.

“Who is that?”

“A girl on Neverland?!”

“She’s skinny…”

“Is she our new mother?”

“Why would Pan bring a girl here?”

The boys buzzed with excitement as Pan unwrapped himself from Polly and stood before his group. “Now, boys, hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude to stare? This is Polly-Anna. She’s mine.” She bit her lip as some of the older boys gave her a look of knowing.

“Pan’s whore…” The small hiss was enough to make everyone freeze. The boys parted until a dark-haired lad was left to stand on his own; the heat of Pan’s glare seemed to pierce through him. The older ones flinched as the familiar darkness filled their leader’s face. They hadn’t seen this side of Pan since the girl had arrived.

At first he’d been just like them; only caring about living free and escaping the curse of ageing. Then the shadow told him of the drain on his power and the need to find the special heart that would keep him and Neverland alive. This was when it all changed. He became deadly with his need for power and the island became a place of nightmares rather than dreams. The trip to Hamelin was made in an effort to recruit more boys and gain the boy called Baelfire; no one could have predicted that he would come back with a girl that not only healed some of his sickness, thus enabling the darkness to be hidden within him, but also caused the island to become as great as it was before. Hell, the sun had even returned since the girl was brought here! His obvious connection with the girl was made even more paramount as his muscles clenched up at the worse _whore_ being used to describe her.

Polly’s brows furrowed before she took off into the forest in humiliation. Pan’s fists clenched as he gave Felix a look. The blonde sighed, picked up his club and took off after the girl. “What is your name, boy?”

“H-harry.” His voice was barely a squeak as he shuddered under Pan’s glare.

“Well, H-harry, what gives you right to talk of my Omega like that?” Unbeknownst to Polly, Pan was now feeling that little caterpillar wiggling furiously within his chest. His protective mode as Alpha had been woken up by the slanderous words that had been hissed about what was his. Alpha’s owned their Omega in mind, body and soul; anything that upset their mate would infuriate the Alpha until they had done all that they could to destroy the cause of their sadness. Pan didn’t need to see Polly to understand what she was feeling right now; through their bond he could almost taste her tears and feel the humiliation burning across her cheeks. No one would cause his Omega to cry unless it was himself. No one else had the **right**.

“I spoke without thinking… sorry… Pan…”

“You will be.” He glanced behind the boy to stare at the shadow that floated in the air. Harry followed his gaze and swallowed his own bile as the glowing eyes seemed to be alight with rage. “Anything that upsets Polly, upsets me. What upsets me, upsets the island. What upsets the island, upsets the shadow.” Pan gave a sharp nod to the black figure. “Make it slow.” That was all it took; within seconds the boy was face down in the dirt and screaming for his life as the shadow sent his hand through Harry’s back. It seemed like minutes had passed before the beginnings of a struggling black shape came through his skin. Pan turned his gaze onto the other Lost Boys that paled at the sight of the sadistic glee within his eyes.

“Do you understand? No one shall talk of Polly-Anna like that, again! She is important for the survival of this island, which makes it important to the survival of us. You may not understand the story of the Alpha and Omega, but know this; she is not to be touched by anyone but me. If any of you upset her, I will not hesitate in handing out an appropriate punishment.

Polly will be our first official Lost Girl. She will need to be taught our ways and we shall be putting her through trials to ensure that she is ready to help us keep this island alive! So, welcome her as best you know how! Welcome her as true Lost Boys should!” The boys cheered in anticipation and returned to the fire. Pan couldn’t contain his grin as they danced around the flames and howled into the air. He turned to look back at the now motionless body of Harry; both shadows were long gone. With a flick of his wrist the figure disappeared as though it had never been there.

* * *

Polly dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her tears had long since dried on her face and she hastily wiped away their tracks. She’d heard footsteps behind her and made a move to stand up and pull the bits of twig from her hair.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that.” The drawling voice of Felix came from beside her as he stopped next to her. He kept his gaze on the beach as to not see her tears. He never was good with comforting people, even before coming to the island. Polly nodded and yawned; her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the glistening tails that appeared above the waves every so often. “The mermaids are becoming brave.” Felix commented as he noticed that the earlier game had done nothing but make them even bolder. Did they need to annihilate all of them before the fish understood that this was Pan’s island?

“Are they as cruel as people make them out to be?”

“Let’s just say that Pan won’t let you near them. They’d sooner drag you beneath the water than speak to you. It would be wise for you to leave them be.” Polly nodded before sitting down on the grass with a sigh. “The boys will continue to tease you if you react like this.” Felix settled beside her, but made no move to touch her. “You will need to ignore their words and fight back; otherwise you won’t last long here.” That was a lie. He knew that Pan would keep her here, but for the girl’s own sanity, she needed to grow a thicker skin and fast. He didn’t know why he was even speaking to her, but that now-familiar pull inside him subsided as she sent a smile his way.

“You’re different. Like Pan and I, but not another Alpha, I think.”

“I don’t know what it is. I don’t like it.” It was true. He didn’t like this new feeling. He’d never felt any major emotion towards a girl before, yet she’d awoken something within him that he didn’t understand. Felix hated things that he didn’t understand.

“Well done, Felix!” Pan’s voice came from behind them as he strode through the trees.

“She didn’t run far.” Felix immediately spoke as he noticed Pan’s fists clench slightly. Was he angry at them sitting together or the fact that she had run off?

“No, she didn’t. Go back to camp. I need to speak with Polly alone.” The blonde immediately stood and left without another word. Polly couldn’t help but move closer to Pan as he took Felix’s place. “You will not run off like that again, understand? I didn’t give you permission to leave the camp.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Polly resigned herself to this new life she had been brought into. It was ‘Yes, Alpha’ from now on. The freedom that she had once felt had diminished even further since this bond had matured.

“Good.” He brushed some hair behind her ear before letting his hand move lower to fiddle with the tie at the side of her shirt. His nimble fingers quickly undid the small knot so that the shirt loosened across her front. He parted the split material and pushed it back off her shoulders. The brown vest did little to cover her skin and it seemed incredibly sheer in the moonlight. Polly felt incredibly vulnerable as his wolfish grin grew. Her heat had passed and now it was up to her to let him have what he wanted. Pan took incredible amusement in her lack of confidence. She had been pleasurable in her heat, but this new vulnerability made him want her that much more. “What’s wrong, Polly?”

“I- I can’t…” Polly tried to move back, but found herself pinned to the ground as he straddled her stomach. The caterpillar within her chest gave a little tickle as his eyebrow rose. That look. He was doing it on purpose, they both knew it.

“Why not?”

“I- I don’t want you.” She was lying of course. However, the boy’s words rang through her head.

_Pan’s whore._

That was all she was here. She was just his outlet and possession. Polly felt like screaming as she had spent all of her life fighting the norms that were expected of a girl of her age, only to give up her all of her dignity within a few days of meeting this boy.

“I don’t like liars, Polly.” His breath hit her lips as he leant forward to rest his forehead against hers.

“No!” Once again she tried to struggle away from him. Pan knew the inner turmoil that she was facing, give herself up to her mate and betray Baelfire once again or fight her mate and suffer for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. She was his. That was the only thing that mattered.

“Polly, don’t make me punish you. I won’t hesitate to teach you a lesson if you carry on like-”

“Pan!” Felix burst through the treeline and looked at his leader. “The fairy is causing trouble again.” Pan sneered before looking down at the breathless girl beneath him.

“Fine.” In an instant he disappeared, leaving Polly and Felix alone. The girl looked up at the blonde whilst covering herself back up.

“Hurry up, girl.” Felix ignored the burning in his chest and exited back through the greenery. In truth, Tinkerbell had merely been spotted near camp but had made no move to disturb the boys.

_What Pan didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him_ , Felix decided as he lead the way back through the trees.

* * *

_I hear your whispers_   
_Break the silence_   
_And it calms me down_   
_Your taste on my lips_   
_Your salty kisses_

_They say I'm seeking up the danger_   
_That one day you won't let me go_   
_(I'll drown, you'll take me down)_

_\--Aquarius by Within Temptation--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, sorry for the long wait! I’ve just had so much to deal with lately that my mind just hasn’t been on stories - in fact, Pan spent the last few days in the back of my mind with very little influence on my writing! Shocking, I know!
> 
> It’s not a very excited chapter, but there’s a bit of character building and Felix finally meets Polly. What do you think of him saving her from Pan’s wrath?! We also saw some darker Pan within this chapter, and believe me when I say that he will steadily sink into his madness once again!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update and let me know what you think to the inner battles that both Felix and Polly are facing right now!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has given me kudos. It means so much to me so keep it coming ^.^
> 
> I do have some assignments to do over the next couple of months so I can’t promise a quick update, but I will try my hardest to keep on top of this fic as best I can.
> 
> Mikki xx


	5. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan plays mindgames in order to get what he wants from Polly...

“Don’t run from me!”

It was dark… it was always dark… the sun didn’t rise in Neverland anymore. Polly’s recent defiance had caused Pan’s mood to darken, which in turn kept the island in eternal darkness.

The branches from the trees hit her in the face causing little droplets of blood to drip down her cheeks. She no longer winced from the small bursts of pain that came from each cut and graze.

The white nightgown she had been forced to wear had smudges of dirt down the front and back from the numerous times she had tumbled over and hit the ground.

Her pale legs continued to drive her forward away from the flying boy. The burn in her calf muscles told her to stop, but she didn’t. She kept running in search of her goal. She kept running as the demon chased her.

_I can do this; I’m almost there!_ Polly’s eyes brightened as she began to see the beginnings of the sand from the beach. _I can do this!_ It was a fool’s dream, but it was enough to spur her on. This was the most alive she’d felt in weeks!

Pan wasn’t going to let her go even if she miraculously won the little game. No, he was enjoying this far too much. He stayed behind her and silently followed her through the air. Once she was nearing the first patch of sand, the eagle swooped and locked his prey in his talons. “Got you…” Polly gasped as the breath was knocked out of her; Pan stayed silent and straddled her lower back. He was quite content in feeling her body shake beneath him as she fought back her tears. The Alpha within him swelled with pride as his Omega continued to lay down in submission. “Do you see, Polly? There is no leaving the island.”

“I hate you.” Ah, those familiar words caused a smirk to grow on his face. How often she repeated these supposedly hurtful statements. Well, perhaps if Pan was human and weak then her angry words would affect him… but as of right now, only the Devil was listening.

“I know, Polly… but it really doesn’t matter. Your opinion doesn’t matter. You’re only here for one thing.” Oh, she knew what he kept her for. That was why she had fought against the Omega bond that told her obey and let her master take what he wanted from her. The caterpillar within her chest had grown restless, but she barely felt the pain now. Her thoughts were clouded with Baelfire. How was he? Had his father protected him? Did he miss her? “POLLY!” His lips twitched as she continued to stay quiet beneath him.

“What?” The power in her voice had disappeared. Pan knew that she was thinking about the boy. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out what was plaguing her thoughts - she was like an open book. She’d fall back into herself as she thought about her previous life, and when she was thinking about her current predicament… well, she’d either cry or try to hurt him.

“Baelfire will have forgotten you by now. You’ve been gone for weeks. He’ll have replaced you with someone else. His childish crush will have turned into resentment because you abandoned him just like everybody else does in his life. I’m the only one that you should think about from now on.”

“He’s not like that! He wouldn’t just replace me!” There it was. There was the fire that he had missed over the last few days.

“Oh, but he would… and he has.”

“W-what?”

“For your own piece of mind, I returned to Hamelin as you slept…” A lie, but she didn’t need to know that. “…he was fine. He was eating a warm meal and laughing with a boy about his age. He doesn’t spend time thinking about you anymore.” His hand carefully stroked the side of her face as she moved to look up at him. Affection was the easiest way to twist her mind, he noted. “Why should you do the same for him?”

“He wouldn’t do that-”

“I saw him with my own eyes. Bealfire has a new friend and Rumple has removed all memories of you from the house... you don’t even have a room anymore.” A few tears spilt down her cheeks as she leant into his chest. Pan carried on his little façade and cradled the back of her head with his hand as she beat her fists against his shoulders. “I’m all that you have now, little Omega. I’m the only thing that you need.”

“You’ve taken everything from me.”

“I’ve made you see what the world is truly like, but unlike everyone else, I’m not leaving you. I’m here for eternity, and so are you.”

“You won’t leave me?”

“No.” He tilted her head up and wiped away the salty tears that had dried on her cheeks. “You are **mine**.”

“I don’t want to feel like this…” Her hand moved over her heart where the caterpillar resided within her chest. It’s wriggling was becoming hard to ignore now that Pan was so close to her; now that his hands were on her skin.

“Then let me help you.” His forehead pressed against hers. His eyes stared into hers. The sounds of the forest and of the beach faded away as she sank into his gaze. “You shall be mine forever. I shall keep you with me forever. I won’t let you be alone… ever again.” And just like that, Polly sank back into his trap.

With a click of his fingers they were both unclothed; a shiver went through Polly’s body as the cool air hit her pale skin. Pan watched her for a few moments before she began to fidget under his scrutiny. A faint blush developed across her cheeks as he raised his brow in the way that she liked. The darkness in his eyes grew as her fingers tentatively came up to his chest. He allowed her to touch his skin and stroke his hair for a small while in return for her obedience. It was like a coil coming undone as he flattened himself against her and allowed his Omega to feel the tenseness in his muscles; trying to make her feel the effect it had on him when she stopped him from taking what was his. Her breath left her lungs as he slowly pushed inside of her tight body. Pan’s eyes scrunched shut as he welcomed the warmth that hugged him tight and a small groan left his lips as their bond reconnected.

“Do you see now, little Omega? You were made for me.” She gave a small nod through hazy eyes and unintentionally moved her hips as the caterpillar vibrated throughout her being.

_This is good. He is yours and you are his. No one else._ The small voice echoed within her head and made her abandon her once rational thoughts. Baelfire left her mind. Hamelin escaped her grasp. All that was left was Pan and his island that was now hers.

“Polly…” His breath hit her lips as he tried to regain her attention. She would look into his eyes as he took her. He was the only thing that she would think about… and how right he was. Blue pools locked with green as their bodies rocked in unison. It was the most affection she had arrived since meeting her Alpha. There was no heat to cloud her vision, and his hands didn’t attempt to leave bruises on her skin. It was just the two of them sinking into their natural state. Two beings mating to complete the purpose for which they were made. “Good girl…” He carried on whispering against her mouth as he pushed forward to their oblivion.

“Mine…”

“Yours…” He replied with a smirk, all the while saying to himself how it wasn’t true. Their bond just didn’t work that way, but if it meant that he had access to the prize between her legs, then he would say it to appease the girl beneath him. A growl rumbled through both of their chests as their bodies moved harder; Pan lifted her legs to his shoulders and looked to the sky as a light drizzle of rain began to pour. He was close.

“Bite… me…” The Omega was well and truly blinded by the mist before her eyes as she arched her back to give him access. Her breasts brushed against his chest as he took the offering and leant over her quivering body. Just as she began to clench around his length, Pan sank his teeth into her throat and refreshed the mark he’d made on her when they’d first coupled. “Agh!” An animalistic groan ripped from her lips as she met her end and dug her nails into his shoulders. Pan raised himself from her neck and gave her a blood smile before driving himself into her harder than before. His thumbs returned to their usual places and dug into her soft skin leaving purple bruises in their wake.

_No need to be nice now._ He chuckled to himself and ignored the sudden pain flashing through her eyes. Polly grabbed onto his shoulders as he raised her hips up and rammed into her at a quick pace. She’d fallen for it again… He’d let him manipulate her again… His body collapsed onto hers as he finished inside of her; the hot liquid felt like poison as he emptied himself within the Omega’s body.

Pan wasted little time and wrapped her up in his arms before transporting them into his treehouse. The pale girl fell breathless onto the heap of materials that should have been a nest. Her eyes lazily rolled up to look at him; the fire inside of her had faded considerably, but his raised eyebrow and schoolboy grin made her tense up. “Isn’t it better when we get along?”

“Yes, Alpha.” No. She was back to thinking about Baelfire and feeling more used than ever. She tried to cover herself from his gaze as he let out a dark laugh.

“You are mine, Polly. Nothing will change that, so remember your place, and stop denying me what belongs to me.” His clothes appeared on his body and his skin dried off from the little burst of rain. The girl tried to hide her tears, but of course he noticed them. “Crying won’t help. Neverland doesn’t accept the weak; so grow up or be prepared to be swallowed up. I’ve been tolerant up to yet.”

“Tolerant?!” The redhead shot up from her position and forgot her vulnerable state. The fire lit up her eyes and the tears dissolved. “How exactly have you been tolerant?! What did I do to deserve this, Pan?!” His hand crashed against her cheek before she could blink.

**“ALPHA.”** He sauntered over to her and lifted her head by her hair. A red mark already burst across her cheek. “Say it.”

“No!” A cry left her lips as he hit her head against the floor before raising her up to his eyes once more.

“Say. It.”

“N-no…” Her voice was weak, but that didn’t stop him. He threw her back on the bed and brought his hands to her neck. She scratched at his wrists in vain as he tightened his grip.

“Say it and I’ll stop.” Her face slowly turned red as the oxygen left her lungs in quick succession. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him in desperation and he merely shook his head in response.

“A-al-pha!” Pan immediately let go of her neck and stared down as she dry heaved in an attempt to suck in as much as air as she could.

“Learn your lesson… and fast.” He turned without a second glance and left the small girl to sob into the bedsheets.

_Alpha…_

* * *

_Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain._  
(you know you wanted to)  
Just pull the trigger, I'll take the pain.  
I'll be the villain, just play the game!  
I've found a bitter heart.

_\--Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers--_

* * *

 

AN: Bit of a shorter chapter, perhaps even a filler, but the emotions and defiance from Polly are needed for the next chapter… I’m quite excited to see your reactions to the next one; I think, at least I imagine, that it will be a good one ^.^

Leave a comment if you would like an update sooner rather than later!

Mikki xx


	6. The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan uses some underhanded tactics to regain his control over Polly-Anna.

Polly mumbled in her sleep as a cool palm traced the side of her face; nimble fingers tickled over her collarbone before the pattern was begun again. Her red hair was moved from in front of her face as she began to fidget coming out of her slumber. Blue eyes fluttered open slowly before closing a couple of times to try and clear the blur from her gaze.

“Polly… little Omega…” His voice was sweet and soft as her eyes widened at the sight of her Alpha lying on his side and looking down at her. The hand stopped moving and cupped her chin when she tried to look away. “Don’t be scared… I’m going to give you what you want, Polly.”

“Al-”

“Pan.” He corrected her sharply before giving raising his brow and smiling in the way that she liked.

“What?”

“My name is Peter. Peter Pan.”

“But-”

“I’ve been cruel to you Polly. I’m sorry for that, but you must understand that caring for someone other than myself is all new to me. I hope you can begin to forgive me.”

“Pan…” Her tone was unsure as her brows furrowed. “What are you here to give me?”

“This.” She unintentionally flinched as he leant down; he gave a small frown before using both hands to keep her head still in a loose yet strong grip. His breath fanned over her cheek for a few moments before he placed a tentative peck to her lips. Her pupils immediately dilated at the feeling of her Alpha cementing their bond in such an intimate way.

The kiss from an Alpha to an Omega could be seen as the lock being placed on their bond. It was such a mutual action that it meant so much more than any mating could. Alphas were known to force themselves upon their mate, but it took both sides for the bonding kiss to be completed. It meant that the Alpha truly wanted their other half and wasn’t just using them as a way to get release. It meant that the Omega was important.

“Relax, little one.” He whispered before pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. It took her a few moments to respond but soon enough they were moving against each other in a gentle rhythm.

**_‘Polly-Anna…’_ **

**_‘Polly…’_ **

**_‘…Omega…’_ **

“WHORE!” Polly jumped up and hit the floor with a bang; her head crashed against the wood as she quickly backed herself against the wall. Pan was floating in the air with a wide smirk across his face; his teeth were bared which reminded Polly of a hungry shark. “Did you have a nice dream, Omega?”

“I- erm-”

“I’ll take that as a yes. You certainly were making very pleased noises.” It had been a while since the strangling incident; Polly didn’t know how long since the island had been bathed in moonlight constantly. It could have been days or weeks for all she knew. Once again she had denied her Alpha any access to her and had only shed silent tears when he had forced himself inside of her; he didn’t enjoy it. He wanted the guilt and sadness to fall across her face after she felt the pleasure that she denied herself. It wasn’t the same when she merely lied there like a corpse. As the days had gone by with Pan breaking in new Lost Boys and returning to his treehouse to a silent Omega, his anger and frustration grew. The moon barely shed any light in the sky, storms were a regular occurrence and more boys had seemingly disappeared during the ‘games’ that were played. All in all, Pan had reached the end of his tether.

Felix had been forced to take charge once more whilst Pan had taken a leave of absence from the camp. He hadn’t given the Beta any details; in fact, he’d barely spoken to him at all. He’d just given him two orders: a) look after the Lost Boys and keep them active within the camp, and b) make sure that Polly didn’t leave the treehouse. The first command was fairly easy since the new boys hadn’t begun missing their mothers yet, but the second command had been pointless. The little redhead hadn’t made any sound; the only reason that he knew she was still alive was when the boys left food outside the door and brought back an empty plate a while later. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t felt a tug inside of him to go up to her and comfort the little Omega. Felix had come to learn that whilst the mating need of an Alpha hadn’t taken over him, he still felt a need to be near her. He didn’t understand it, and he certainly didn’t like it, but he appreciated the distraction that the boys gave him because it gave him a few hours of peace from the innate drive within him. It had only been a few moments ago when his leader had sauntered through camp with a renewed spring in his step. He held a little bottle within his hand that contained a sparkling purple liquid and wore a smile that just reeked of danger. Pan had spent a little while in camp conversing with the new recruits and putting fear into those that had wanted to go home before giving a sly nod to his second-in-command and retreating back to his treehouse. For the first time in a long time, Felix had to evacuate the boys from camp so they wouldn’t overhear the animalistic noises that came from the Alpha’s room.

Polly shivered as Pan’s feet touched the ground in front of her. She kept her eyes low and tried to turn her head when he crouched before her. “You left.” She stated quietly. Whilst she had kept up the pretence of not caring, the Omega inside of her had gone crazy at the fact that her Alpha hadn’t been so close by. Polly didn’t realise she had moved closer to Pan until her cheek was brushing against the fabric covering his chest.

“I had to make a potion… it took a little longer than expected.” He replied simply and smirked as she unconsciously burrowed her head into his shirt. Pan looked at the bed and noticed how their nest had begun to take shape again. It would appear that leaving her alone had been a good idea; their time apart had made her Omega pine for the comfort that only his presence could bring. “Drink it.” The purple liquid seemed to bubble in the bottle as Polly looked at it in confusion.

“What is it?”

“Just drink it. It will make all those little problems of yours just… fade away.” Once again she glanced at the bottle before looking up into his gleaming eyes.

“I don’t want to…” She muttered with very little confidence.

 _‘You must drink it for him. He is your Alpha. You need to make him happy.’_ The little voice within her returned as her Omega craved to please her mate.

“You must drink it, Polly. I am your Alpha, so you must do as I say. I promise that it will not harm you.” _But I will_ , he added in his mind.

“Okay.” She replied with a small voice and took the little bottle with shaking hands. He gave a reassuring nod with a raised brow and pressed against the bottom of the vial to encourage it towards her lips. They kept eye contact as she popped off the cork and quickly drank the purple liquid. It was a strange sensation; the potion was neither thick nor thin and it left a slight tingly sensation as it moved down her throat.

“Good girl.”

“What will it do?” She asked as Pan moved away from her and stripped himself until he was only left in his trousers.

“It will take away all the little problems we’ve been facing as of late. It shall make your heat return.” Her body froze as she stared at him with wide eyes; the familiar burning in her chest and lower belly started to make itself known as if on cue. “Granted, it’s not natural. However, it shall feel so real that your body will respond in all the right ways… which in turn shall make that little mind of yours think of nothing but **me**. Everything shall be as it should.” When he noted that she pressed herself further away from him he turned back to the bed and laid down on his bed. He kept his gaze on the ceiling and laughed to himself. “I’ll be here waiting for when you give up this little fight.”

It didn’t take long.

It didn’t take long at all.

Within a few minutes the sound of her nightgown scrunching up filled the silent room. Pan flicked his eyes to the right and saw Polly clenching her eyes shut and rubbing her thighs together. The nightgown moved up her legs with each movement until he could see the warmth between her thighs. He bit his lip a little before moving his eyes back up to the ceiling. Polly didn’t really understand what was happening until she felt the softness of the nest beneath her. The heat filled her senses and blocked out all of the negative thoughts that she harboured towards the boy next to her. She had a moment of clarity and noticed that she was currently pawing at his chest and leaving long, angry marks across his pale skin. Pan still didn’t move; he just continued to ignore her presence. He let out a derisive chuckle as waves of frustration came across their bond.

“I thought you didn’t want this? I thought you were going to fight, little Omega?”

“Al-pha… need…”

“You need what?” He stared into her eyes and noticed the familiar glaze that had set over her dilated pupils. She was well and truly into her estrous; she had no other thought than to mate with the one person that she hated the most. Polly followed her instinct and ripped the wet nightgown from her body before starting in on her mate’s pants. Her teeth ripped at the buttons before she pulled them from his person. Pan sat up slightly and watched her with interest. He’d let her play for now, but then it was his turn.

“I ne- want you!” She quickly straddled his waist and rocked back and forth in an effort to gain the friction that she craved. Pan immediately raised himself so that their foreheads were touching; her harsh pants turned into growls as their eyes met. The true animal was making itself known as her temper grew with every second that he stayed still. However, the Omega didn’t have to wait long before Pan flipped them over and entered her in an instant. Her back arched against the ripped sheets as he filled her with hard thrusts again and again. The Alpha had waited far too long for such a connection with the girl beneath him and so took no care in pleasing her. Purple marks were left on her hips as he dug his fingers into her delicate hips, his teeth nipped at the skin that was bared to him and his abdomen crashed into hers each time that he pushed further into her.

“Come here!” He quickly picked her up in his arms and pushed her against the nearest wall before continuing his punishing pace. Her legs tightened around his waist as the sweet sensations of pleasure and pain buzzed through her body. The caterpillar in her chest wriggled in excitement as it enjoyed the true act of mating. The burning within her felt like a fire as her body tingled all the way down to her toes. “Give me… your leg…” Pan panted against her lips and brought her leg up over his shoulder. Loud snarls filled the room as he reached deeper into the girl and pushed the spot that would push the Omega over the edge. A tightening sensation began to build in his lower abdomen and so he picked up his pace in an effort to reach his release. Her breasts bounced rapidly and her head continuously hit the wall behind them but Polly didn’t acknowledge any discomfort. She didn’t notice the bloody scratches that she carved into his back as he carried on drilling into her body.

“Alpha!” Polly shouted out in pleasure as her body clenched around his length and her orgasm washed over her. Pan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her wetness drip down his own thighs. With a snarl on his face he moved forward and sank his teeth into her neck just as he too found his end.

The only sounds that filled the room were the harsh pants coming from the pair that slumped against the wall. Pan steadily moved his head back from her neck and gave her a lazy grin before thinking of the punishment that he had in mind for the drugged girl. He knew exactly how he would pay back the Omega for her continued disobedience and treat his second-in-command for his hard work over the last few weeks. He carelessly dropped the girl back onto their nest before sitting in a seat that he had conjured at the foot of his bed.

“Omega…” Polly’s head rolled to the side to look at him. “…it’s now time to show me how good you can be. Don’t you want to make me happy?” She slowly nodded and rolled onto her stomach to get a better look at him. “That’s what I like to hear.” He gave her a twisted grin just as her sight blackened with exhaustion.

* * *

_In starlit nights I saw you_  
So cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon  
Will come too soon  
  
Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him

_\--The Killing Moon by Nouvelle Vague--_

* * *

AN:

I’m back! Yes, another chapter - finally! I don’t have much to say apart from I’m focusing on all my Uni work right now (it’s my last year! Eep!) so that's why updates are taking a lot longer than before.

So, what do you think to Pan’s underhanded tactics? It totally seems like something he would do to me so I just had to add it in here. Also, anyone excited for Felix’s inclusion?

Have a great day/evening wherever you are and don’t forget to leave a comment or kudos!

Thanks to everyone that has given me kudos so far! I really appreciate the support :)

Mikki xx


	7. Until It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally gets his wish whilst Pan gets jealous over Polly's enjoyment of it all.

Her hips rolled gently as his hands dug into her flesh. Polly’s tears had long since dried and now her screams for Pan had been reduced to small whimpers. The Omega within her was conflicted; one part of her wanted her Alpha to be inside of her, whilst the other happily complied with his demands. Clumps of hair surrounded the bed from where she had tugged on her locks in an effort to stop herself from flying at Pan.

Felix found himself uncaring as he stared up at the redhead that carried on her steady rhythm. The urge to flip over the girl and thrust into her at a rapid pace was building up within him, but he couldn’t act upon his desires. Pan had made himself very plain; Felix would be able to enjoy the Omega that he had sought after since she arrived on the island, but only if Polly took the lead. He imagined that she’d been ordered to share herself with him since the young girl would have done no such thing without instruction. Alas, the Omega was taking her sweet time and was ensuring that for once she wouldn’t be hurt during mating. She was taking charge as best she could and no one would force her to go any faster unless Pan deemed himself bored.

The Alpha of the island was sat at the end of the bed in his throne-like chair that had been conjured earlier on in the night. He wore a tight grin as he noticed Polly’s skin begin to change to a blushing pink. Her cheeks were glowing warm and her skin had begun to sweat; the little Omega was enjoying this. She would deny it vehemently, but this ounce of control made her feel good. Pan doubted that she even took notice of the fact that she was fucking another man. A small buzzing in his chest made his brows scrunch in annoyance. What was that? Unbeknownst to the Alpha, he was experiencing one of the many pains that Polly went through daily. The caterpillar inside his chest wriggled causing his hands to clench the arms of the chair; he was unsettled. It was rare for an Alpha to feel unsettled because of how they always had their Omega’s attention and dedication, but Pan’s recent choice was leaving an unsavoury taste in his mouth. Just seeing her raise herself before slipping back down with a sigh was enough to make him angry. _She’s enjoying this. She’s enjoying your inner turmoil._ A clap of thunder echoed around the camp in response to his sudden prickle in mood.

Polly blinked and looked up at the boy at the end of the bed; his body language alone told her that he was angry. In an effort to speed up this humiliation she placed her hands upon Felix’s shoulders and rocked herself harder. It was the first time she’d been given free reign and so she was quite confused as to what she needed to do. Usually Pan had his hands wrapped in her hair or around her throat even when she was on top so he was still in control, but Felix was different. Whether Pan had warned him or not, he merely kept a light grip upon her hips and moved himself with her rhythm. The redhead was unsure of how to take this new situation. _You need your Alpha. This boy beneath you is nothing compared to him._ She ignored the caterpillar and winced as a pain shot through her chest, but carried on setting her own pace. A small smile was sent from her to Felix as his figure blurred beneath her. The room ceased to exist and it was merely a blank space. The burning of Pan’s glare turned into the heat bubbling beneath her skin. She flicked her hair back with a sigh and bit her lip as pleasure built up within her. She barely felt Felix’s wandering hand as it carefully brushed a few stray hairs behind her ears so that he could get a full view of her face.

“Polly.” Pan’s voice didn’t reach her ears as he continued to curse himself for his choice of punishment. He thought she’d quake and scream in fear until he’d have to hold her down and stare into her tear-filled eyes. She did nothing of the sort. At first she was unsure and frightened, but she quickly made her peace with the fact that she couldn’t get out of the situation. The slim girl had bit down on her tongue and done as he had asked. She was rewarding Felix for his dedication to Pan and punishing herself for her continued disobedience. So why did it feel like Pan was being punished and the pair on the bed were both being rewarded? Why did he feel like Polly wasn’t taking this in the way that she should have? She should be appreciating **him** and all that he’s done for her! She shouldn’t be enjoying this! His head snapped up as a strangled gasp came from Felix as he reached his peak. “Now.” Felix quickly flipped them over and emptied himself on the Omega’s stomach. Polly carried on panting for breath and barely flinched as the liquid hit her skin.

Felix shakily stood up and slipped into his clothes silently; his face was looking at the floor as a small smile reached his lips. He felt content for the first time since the girl’s arrival. He longer had that strange sensation within him that made him want to go to her. Pan waved his hand which gave the signal that he was no longer needed. The blonde sent one last look at the redhead that was now cleaning off her stomach and hiding her tears behind her hair. The feel of a burning glare at the side of his head was enough to make him leave without a second glance. All was silent as he returned to the camp; Pan had ordered the Lost Boys to go take care of the numerous mermaids that had thought they could get close to the shore. Felix picked up some of the left over arrows and made his way to the beach, all the while trying to ignore the sobs that echoed from the treehouse.

“Do you understand why this had to happen?” Pan snapped his fingers to extinguish the evidence of what had just transpired and then sat on the bed next to his mate.

“Because you want to hurt me.”

“No, well… yes, but that was not my first reason. My intentions were for both of our benefit. You were beginning to show signs of losing your grip on reality. As soon as I returned to you, you clung to my chest. You dreamt of bonding with me because your body was craving my presence. Your Omega counterpart needed me and you were starving her. It wouldn’t have been long until you truly lost control. Felix was merely a small part of my scheme - he meant nothing in the long run.”

“Do not act as though you were doing it for my interests - you wanted to have your needs met, that’s all.” Pan quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her upwards so that their noses were touching.

“Look at me and listen closely, Polly. I am your Alpha, even though you wish to believe that this bond only affects you - it doesn’t. The island was suffering because of me. Things had begun to die and **nothing** should die on Neverland unless I wish for it to be killed. We needed to mate properly before we both lost our minds and the potion was the only way for that to happen since you kept denying me. As an Alpha it is my nature to exert my power of you, Polly. You may not like it, but you need to accept it. If you don’t then you will die.”

“Why would you care if I wasted away into nothing but an empty husk?”

“Perhaps I would like a companion that isn’t someone like the Lost Boys? You were made for me, so why would I wish for you to waste away? If anything shall kill you, it shall be my hand.”

“How heart-warming that is to hear.”

“I never said that you would like my explanation. I merely stated that it was for your benefit and not just my own desires.” His fingers pinched her skin until small purple bruises made their appearance. He made sure that her eyes were focused upon him before continuing. “I shall say this only once: I am your master and leader, but what I truly want is for you to be my queen. We could become so powerful if you let the bond grow. Stop denying what you truly want, Polly.”

“You do care for me?” He suddenly stood and pushed her back as though she was some diseased being. Her tears of distress filled her eyes once more as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red from humiliation. Why couldn’t he just be straight with her? Why couldn’t he just admit that at some level she mattered to him as more than an Omega? Was he that broken inside that he couldn’t show true emotion for more than a second?

“If you don’t come out of this depression then I shall be forced to use the potion on you again and again until you learn. Don’t make me do that because you won’t like the consequences.” He sent her one last glare before disappearing into a puff of green smoke. Polly carefully wrapped the sheets around her and sank back into one of the pillows. She wiped her tears away and settled down against her nest. Was this ever going to get easier for her, or would she truly be doomed to live with a monster that wanted to do nothing more than abuse her?

_I miss you, Bae._ The boy with dark, curly hair popped into her head. His mischievous grin and rumbling laughter filled her ears. She longed for the simpler times before she had triggered her Omega gene. _I just want to come home._

* * *

_Take me for all I’m worth_  
Touch me until it hurts  
Until it hurts  
Until it hurts  
Until it hurts  
Until it

_Until my body burns_  
Love me until it hurts  
Until it hurts  
Until it hurts  
Until it hurts

_\--Until It Hurts by Francisca Hall--_

* * *

Hello all!

I’m not gonna make excuses - I’ve been busy with life and fanfiction kinda fell out of my head for a while. I can’t really explain it in any other terms so just be prepared for long waits for updates - yes, I know they’ve not been that frequent lately, but you know what I mean - because I am in my final year at Uni and my dissertation is kicking my ass! I just ask for your patience whilst I get on top of my workload and then you will have my full attention once again :)

So, a new chapter - yay! Anyone like jealous Pan? ;) I know you do! Yes, I didn’t put my heart into the beginning smut scene because I was trying to give more plot that lemony goodness. I hope you can forgive me for that! I just wanted to show how Polly was so confused at the fact that she despised what she was doing but had begun to feel pleasure from a situation that she was in charge of. Did you like Pan’s explanation? I tried to make him seem a little more human whilst still keeping his cruel nature in there. I just love Dark!Pan so sorry if some of you find it a bit strong at points!

Quick question: Would anyone like to know the few songs that I’ve chosen as the theme for this fic? I have a playlist of over 100 songs so I obviously can’t write them all down, but maybe if I did 5 or 6 then you can listen to what I do when I write? Would this be interesting for anyone? Let me know and I’ll write them down for the next chapter note!

Thanks to everyone that has left kudos on my work! It means a lot and keeps me going!

Until next time,

Mikki x


	8. We Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan tries a new way of handling his Omega. Will she fall for his new attitude or will she see through his plot?

Pan looked down at the slumbering girl; an innocent smile stretched across her face as she rolled over onto her back before settling once more. Her hair was splayed over one of the pillows giving the impression that she had a burning halo surrounding her head. Every so often she would mutter or whimper as she slept and her hands would clench into fists.

He almost felt bad for what he’d done to her. _Almost._ It was the way of being an Alpha. There were two kinds of Alphas from what he’d read; those that would cherish their rare Omega mate, and others that would treat them as property. Pan supposed he would have been the former at some point in his life. He would have held her to his chest as though she was some kind of breakable ornament and whispered honeyed words into her ear when she became frightened… but that part of him had died when he’d been transformed back into his youthful form. He’d been forced to stay on the island and lead a group of boys that were nothing more than his slaves. He’d had no true companion for so long - although Felix was the closest person he’d had for a friend - and had forgotten completely how to act with his other half. That was the beauty of his newest scheme: allow Polly to see this weakness and appeal to the Omega part of her that would always be forced to forgive him. It was foolproof.

He carefully wrapped her up in one of the sheets from their nest and pulled her against him. Pan led her from the treehouse and onto the balcony outside. Polly stirred and looked up at him confused as he raised his brow at her with a cheeky smile. She should have been worried, but for some reason, their bond felt calmer than it ever had before. His hands gripped her waist gently before they began to hover; Pan glanced at the Lost Boys one more time before flying over the camp and taking her to the familiar wash pool that she had been to before. This time the flowers that bloomed were of a purple and green colour; their sweet scent filled her nostrils as Pan set her down onto one of the boulders. Her Alpha raised his hand over the water and within seconds a small amount of steam began to rise as the clear liquid heated itself. Once Pan was satisfied with its warmth he pulled some of the flowers from the cracks that they grew in and tore them into pieces before dropping them into the warm pool. Polly continued sitting in silence as he proceeded to take off his clothes and lower himself into the pool. Pan dipped himself below the surface before rising and cocking his head to the side as he stared at her.

“Don’t you want to bathe?” Once more his little Omega remained in her unsure state; his mood swings were beginning to give her a headache. At one moment he is angry and sadistic, then the next he is smiling and talking to her like she actually means something. Quite frankly Polly was frozen from fear of doing something that would make him return to his abusive state. “Come to me, Polly.” His tone left no room for disagreement, but his body language remained relaxed and carefree. _What is happening?_ Polly questioned in her mind whilst removing the sheet from around her and taking his outstretched hand so she could slip into the water. “That’s better, isn’t it?” She couldn’t help but nod as the soothing warmth that surrounded her massaged her sore body. Her eyes widened as she noticed that her bruises had begun to fade away slowly. “It’s the flowers. They have healing properties.”

“Why… I don’t understand…” Her hands gripped at her tangled hair as she stared up at him confused. She unconsciously tugged at the strands and ground her teeth together. The caterpillar in her chest wiggled furiously as she fought to remain in control of herself.

“Calm yourself, Polly.” He gently moved her hands by her sides and moved back over to his clothes. He looked for the object before returning to her and presenting a comb within his hands. It shined in the light and seemed to be made of a pearlescent kind of shell. “Wet your hair for me.” She took a deep breath and ducked her head under the water for a few seconds. Instinctively she shot back up out of the water in fear of this being a trick and Pan holding her head beneath the surface until she fainted. Instead he merely moved behind her and took a few locks into his hand; Polly shivered as she felt him undo a few knots before carefully dragging the comb through the red tresses. “It could continue like this, Polly… I just need you to do one thing for me.”

“W-what?”

“I need you to start obeying me.” His mouth brushed against her ear as he leant closer to speak to her. “If you did as I said then I could begin to trust you and I wouldn’t need to hurt you anymore. You are my perfect fit and I am yours. You only need to accept that and all will be well for you. I’d allow for you to communicate with the boys, I’d allow for you to leave the treehouse and I’d even let you participate in our celebrations like a proper Lost Girl should.”

“Lost Girl?”

“Yes. You were lost in a world of which you didn’t belong and then you came to me and were finally found. You were mine from the day you were born, but neither of us knew it.” He gave one last tug and then moved backwards a little; her red hair shined under the starlight and fell neatly down her back. Pan was satisfied with the appearance and threw the comb to the side before turning her around. He carefully gathered water in his hands and poured it over her head until the dirt began to trickle down into the pool. This continued for a fair amount of time so Polly took the chance to truly look upon the boy she was destined to stay with. He looked so different right now; he wasn’t sneering or looking upon her in anger. He appeared content. The starry night and warm, light breeze was evidence to the fact that he was calm and collected. Polly still couldn’t fathom why there had been such a sudden change in him, but she wasn’t about to protest against his soft touches whilst he felt free enough to give them.

“That feels better. Thank you.” She murmured quietly as her pale skin was finally clean of all the grime and bruises that had gathered upon her body. She no longer felt soreness between her thighs and rejoiced in being able to move her fingers through her hair without being stopped by a knot.

“You’re welcome, Polly.” He kept silent as she continued to stroke her hair and examine her body that was no longer showed the cruelty she had endured. Pan wasn’t going to deny that he enjoyed how happy she looked, but he wasn’t going to admit that it wasn’t all a part of his plan either. If the Omega was happy then she would do her duties as she was supposed to, and she appeared to be enjoying his new approach so far. How far this would last he couldn’t say, but he’d be generous for as long as he could be.

“W-why the sudden change of heart?” She couldn’t help but ask. This was all too strange.

“Polly,” He started before picking her up in his arms and holding her close to his chest. Her breasts brushed against his skin and Pan fought the urge to forget about his plan of being nice to her right then. A shake of his head cleared his mind and he peered down at his Omega. “I have been on this island for so many years now. I’d never thought that I would have the chance to have a true companion again and I’m afraid that I’ve forgotten how to act properly.” She blinked slowly and a crease formed on her brow as she thought over his words. Pan let out a sigh and bit his lip. “There would have once been a time when I would have wooed you and treasured you. I would have claimed you gently and made you understand just how rare and special you are.” Polly continued to stay silent but a small twinkle began to form in her eyes. Pan bit back a grin and continued with his little story. “I can’t take back what I have done to you, but I can try to make it up to you.”

The caterpillar within her moved softly as she was taken in by her Alpha’s words. _He cares for me._ Polly nodded and gently pressed her hand against his chest. “Do you feel it too?” He raised a brow but didn’t answer. “The caterpillar… the energy in your heart… do you feel it?”

“Yes.”

“Does it hurt you?”

“Sometimes...” He admitted quietly. Pan despised the sensations that would awaken within him; it was awfully inconvenient when he prided himself of being able to hide all of his emotions from everyone, including himself. “It aches when you are sad. It constricts when others speak of you… at times it even awakens when I see one of the boys so much as look towards the treehouse.”

“Do you mean that?” She could feel his anger begin to swell inside of him and his fingers dig into the soft skin of her arms. It was on instinct when she flinched and tried to move backwards but a gasp left her lips as Pan brought her forward to rest against his chest. Pan still kept a tight grip on her, almost to the point of it suffocating her, as he fought to keep his anger in check.

 _How dare she make him feel like this?_ He thought as a swell of unwanted emotions battled away his anger. She was doing this on purpose! Polly wasn’t the innocent Omega that she pretended to be. Oh no, she was a scheming little witch that was trying to break down the walls that he had built around himself. She was trying to get through his barriers and poison him with her soft, sweet voice. It wasn’t until she whimpered a small ‘Ouch’ that Pan finally remembered his original plan. He immediately released his grip and washed the healing waters over the bruises that had begun to swell. “Forgive me, Polly. This is all so very new to me.” He used his lightest tone as he moved away from her; a somewhat shy expression appeared on his face as he looked at her from the edge of the pool. His lips twitched as they fought back their usual smirking position when she began to walk closer to him.

“It’s alright, Alpha.” The caterpillar moved in a seductive, steady manner as she linked her fingers with his. _This is good_ , a voice told her from within. _This is what our Alpha wants._

“How about we leave this pool and find the rest of our family, huh? I think they’re at the beach. Would you like to go to the beach?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Polly replied without hesitation despite the unpleasant sensation that filled her gut. The boys only usually went to the shore for one thing.

* * *

Polly stood on the beach next to her Alpha with a frown on her face. The boys were playing Poachers again. There were already three squirming mermaids that were being poked and prodded by spears on the sand and the Lost Boys showed no sign of stopping their… _fishing_ any time soon.

Pan however, wore a smirk at the sight of her obvious discomfort, although he hid it as pride for the Lost Boys being particularly well at aiming today. He slowly placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest; his Omega immediately tucked her head under his chin and tried to block out the screams from the mermaids that had been caught.

"So, we're having fish tonight, right boys?!" They all cheered a loud ‘yes’ and seemed to become even more ferocious with spearing the beautiful women that had been unfortunate enough to be captured.

"A-alpha?" Pan looked down at his mate and smiled as gently as he could manage. "Can we go back to camp now?"

"Are you alright?" His brow furrowed in mock concern as Polly shook her head from side to side.

"I do not feel very well... I'm sorry for ruining your fun."

"If you wish to leave then we shall. We would not want to ruin our good mood, would we?"

"No, Alpha." It felt weird for her to say something other than 'yes' but she felt an odd sense of satisfaction for saying those two letters.

"Then hold onto me." She immediately jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. In an instant they began to float in the air as Pan willed them to rise above the trees. He had to admit; his plan to be kind to his Omega had worked wonders on his magic. His powers had been drained considerably as he'd kept on his quest to find the heart that would be the key to rejuvenating his magic. Then he felt that flutter within his chest at finding his Omega whilst recruiting new Lost Boys and his magic seemed to return to half their strength. However, the rotten bond between them hadn't been all that effective as far as he was concerned and his need to find the heart returned. Whilst he was still searching for the heart's keeper, he had recognised the spike in his power since he'd started trying to repair his fragile connection with Polly and so felt quite smug that she could be sated by such false kindness. "Have you enjoyed your day, Polly?"

"Yes, Alpha." She replied in a soft tone.

"Perhaps if we can make a fresh start between us then soon you shall be able to call me Pan. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"Then we will have to continue pleasing each other as we have done today." Pan stated as he set Polly down outside of their treehouse. She tilted her head to the side and studied him. He was different, she recognised that. Whether it was impure kindness or not, she didn't know... and frankly, given the healed state of her body, she found that she didn't care. If she continued to obey him and accept this new version of him then perhaps this sweet nature of his could become something more permanent. Her Alpha continued to watch her closely and followed her lead as Polly steadily walked backwards into their treehouse.

Pan couldn't believe his luck when his Omega willingly began to take off her shoes and socks before settling onto the edge of their nest. He could see the displeasure rush over her at the sight of their unmade nest. Was she beginning to feel the natural instincts of an Omega? It wasn't so much of when she was in heat, but it was the innate need to have a nest that she can settle inside and feel safe in. Right now it was only a mass of fabrics that were casually strewn over their mattress and that was not something that made Polly happy.

"Alpha?" She asked as she began to move the pillows and sheets into a more satisfactory shape.

"Yes?"

"Will you lie with me in the nest?" His thick brows rose as his smirk grew on his face; he stepped forward and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Of course, Omega."

* * *

 _‘Yeah_  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole’

_\---We Are Broken by Paramore---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the long gap between this update and the last one. I suppose things just distracted me and I lost interest in where this was going. However, I am hoping to get back on track and I swear it won’t be another 6 months before this is updated again!  
> So, if you are still reading, how do you like Pan’s new plot? Securing Polly’s loyalty by being nice to her - how cruel! However, I do not think Polly is 100% fooled by his sudden change, but she’s willing to accept any form of improvement of her past treatment.  
> I hope that I haven’t lost too many readers and that you enjoy this chapter,  
> Mikki xx


	9. A New Aquaintance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly addresses something that has been bothering her and she meets someone new!

It was well into the night and the sounds of the forest surrounded them. The boys had long since retired for the night and Pan was currently reaping the rewards from his shift in mood. Polly had been most receptive and the light layer of sweat that covered her skin made it seem like her body was glowing under the shine of the moonlight that came through the window of the treehouse. Polly was currently sprawled out on Pan's chest; one of the various sheets covered from her lower back to mid-thigh and her hands drew little shapes on her Alpha's chest. A few weeks had past and Pan's sudden change of personality showed no sign of going away so Polly now felt a lot more at ease. In fact, she felt comfortable to be here with her naked chest pressed against his and his fingers lazily tracing her spine.

"A-alpha?"

"Yes, little Omega?" Her Alpha sighed gently as she interrupted the silence.

"I- erm- well..." Pan almost rolled his eyes at the sound of her unsure tone, but stopped himself and ran a soothing hand through her hair instead.

"Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me. Do not be afraid."

"Okay..." Polly sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. How could she word this without angering him? She almost wanted to ask some question that she knew he would just sarcastically reply to, but this had been bothering her for a while since his change in nature. Perhaps he would calm her worries? Maybe he had become the Alpha that she wished for.

"Polly..." Pan sat up against the headboard and brought the girl into his arms. He wrapped her in his strong grip and pressed his chin to the top of her head. Immediately he felt Polly relax as this position gave her a feeling of being safe.

"When my parents were alive they loved each other very much. They would... kiss... each other to show their feelings. I know that this situation is nothing like that, but... why have you never kissed me?" Polly could feel her cheeks burn as she stumbled over her words; Pan hid his smirk by burying his face into her fiery hair. Oh, this was perfect. She was finally accepting her situation and was now expecting more passionate affection.

"Is being in my bed not enough?" Pan couldn't help but ask sarcastically. He knew how much courage it had taken Polly to ask her question and the demon inside of him wanted to play with her new vulnerability.

“P-please don’t ask me that.” She tensed under his hands at his tone. It was just like he used to sound before he hurt her. She didn’t like it.

“Oh, Polly… I was joking.” He muttered as he pressed a quick kiss into her hair. "To answer your question honestly, whilst you have been with me, I have taken advantage of your body. I may have let my Alpha instincts take control of me and I have dominated you throughout our union. However, a kiss is something special." Pan paused for a moment to stop the laugh that wanted to burst from his chest. Oh, he was enjoying this moment. "A true kiss can only be given voluntarily. A kiss is something that must be reciprocated fully by both individuals and so I never entertained the idea of you allowing such a show of affection."

“Why?”

“Well, I imagine you’ve heard the tale of true love’s first kiss?”

“Of course, I have.”

“Then you may understand why it was one thing I never wished to take from you. Your first kiss should be special and you should feel something natural for that person; this bond we have may toy with that and my cruel actions may sour the meaning behind a kiss.” What Pan really wished to say was that she was useful for very few things and a kiss would have given her a higher sense of importance. As he thought this harsh thought a sharp pain shot through his chest. The damn caterpillar seemed to be coiling around his heart as though in disagreement with his mind. _I do not want Polly-Anna for anything other than pleasure and my own self-satisfaction_ , he argued against the caterpillar that had been a never-ending nightmare as of late. It wouldn’t stop fighting his every thought and only seemed happy when he was using his false new persona towards Polly.

“What if I said that I wanted to kiss you?”

“I’d tell you to wait until that nervousness disappears from your tone. You need to be completely sure.”

“Oh, okay…” Pan could tell that she was disappointed, but he was unmoving in his statement. He would show her the affection she craved only when he was sure that she completely knew what she wanted.

“Do not pout.” Pan carefully moved her to his side and stood up. He pulled on his trousers and looked at her with a grin. “How about we go wash this sweat off?” Her flushed cheeks gave him her answer.

* * *

Polly carefully moved her hand through the sand and kept an eye on the horizon. She swore that there had been a ship in the very distance! She had seen it momentarily but then the sound of a crunch of leaves behind her stole her concentration. When she looked back, it had gone. It was definitely there! Polly let out an annoyed huff and stood. She would ask Pan later if she remembered. What an odd thing to happen! Then again she was in Neverland so anything could really happen here.

She slowly span in a circle and allowed for the world around her to blur. The dress that Pan had given her flowed around her and was slightly inching up her thighs so that more of her green tights could be seen. The dress itself was a brown material with bits of green stitching here and there; it was long-sleeved with a hemline that reached a few inches past her knees. Pan had also given her some small brown shorts to wear underneath so that she could feel free to climb and run should she need to. Her usual boots firmly hugged her feet to protect her soft skin from the environment.

It was odd to have this freedom but she wouldn’t complain. Polly could feel the eyes of numerous Lost Boys from within the treeline, although it wasn’t a shock as she had expected Pan to keep an eye on her even if he wasn’t around. She stopped spinning with a giggle and dizzily dropped to the sand; after a few moments she began to make sand angels like she would have done at home when it snowed.

She missed her boring, little town. The only time the place came to life was when a tragedy struck. Other than that, Hamelin was quite an unassuming place. Most of all Polly missed Bae. Oh, her little misguided friend who needed someone to listen to him. She could only hope that Rumple had perhaps changed and become the father he was supposed to be... but perhaps that was wishful thinking.

Polly quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. She stood up slowly and looked back at the treeline. There was movement, but surely the Lost Boys would be a lot better at camouflaging themselves if Pan had sent them to watch her. Polly straightened her shoulders and made her way forward with a huff. Who was interrupting her peace?

Dainty fingers carefully picked a small red fruit from the bush in front of her. She hummed a tune that had recently popped into her head and flinched slightly when she trod on a thin branch. The cracking sound seemed to echo around the otherwise silent forest and she inwardly prayed that Pan wasn't around to hear her. Despite her minding her own business, the girl knew that if he had heard then he would make sure to taunt her until she walked away. _He'd probably even take the berries that she had collected_ , she mused to herself. She quickly ducked behind a nearby bush in case he came hunting for her and carried on with her berry picking. The rustling of branches made her shoulders tense and her breath halt. She carefully peered up over the green bush and watched the area the noise seemed to be coming from. The slim, blonde girl watched the redhead appear with a frown on her face. Her hand froze in mid-air and the berry dropped out of her grasp and onto the forest floor. She quickly picked up the basket that was half-filled and stood silently. The other girl finally caught her gaze and gasped.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Tinker Bell." The blonde replied with a small smile. Who was this girl? How did she get on the island?

"Why are you here?"

"Neverland is my home." _Prison_ , Tink corrected within her mind.

"You live here? I've never seen you before."

"I haven't seen you either." The girl looked fairly harmless so Tinker Bell made a few steps forward so that she could observe the young female. Her red hair was strangely clean and untangled for someone that lived on the island; her pale skin was barely marked and her eyes had a sparkle that Tink hadn't witnessed in a long time. Was she happy here?

"My name is Polly-Anna." The girls nodded in acknowledgement but there body language was tense as they remained cautious.

"Hello, Polly-Anna. How did you get onto the island?"

"Pan took me. I am his."

"His?" Tinker Bell felt a large amount of pity for the girl if that was true, but Pan had never taken too much interest in anyone on Neverland so for her to be claimed by him must mean that she is important.

"His Omega." Polly clarified with a flushed face. They both knew what it meant for her to be his Omega.

"I always knew there was something about him, but I never predicted for him to be an Alpha. A natural born leader, but never an Alpha.”

"He has an air of authority about him, doesn't he?" Tink nodded slowly and took a small step back. If this was Pan's Omega, then why was she not being watched? Her eyes darted around the area for some kind of trap. An Alpha rarely lets his Omega have freedom, and even though this was an island with next to no exit, Pan would recognise the dangers that inhabit Neverland enough to not let her out of his or his Lost Boys' sight. This must be a test. The question was: who was the test for? Did he anticipate Tink meeting Polly or did he want to see if he could trust the girl?

"Ah, little Omega." The demon-boy in question appeared from behind a tree and Polly immediately gave him her full attention. "I see you have met Tinker Bell." His dark glare darted to the blonde before softening to stare at Polly. "Come here." His arms opened and she quickly moved towards him and rested her body against his front. He possessively wrapped his arms around her and smirked. His cool gaze reached Tink making her step back slightly. “Hello, Tink.” He said with a teasing tone. He knew how much the blonde enjoyed keeping to herself and staying out of the way of himself and the Lost Boys. In fact, he rarely caught the ex-fairy whenever he and the Boys were playing in the forest.

“Pan.” She greeted tersely.

“Let’s go, Polly. You don’t need to associate yourself with the likes of her.” Pan whispered into his Omega’s ear, although said it loud enough that the ex-fairy could hear. Her gasp of indignation provided him with a small thrill as he began to hover above the ground. He sent a pointed look at the ex-fairy that she read as saying _‘Do not meddle or you shall be punished’_ before flying back to the camp.

Tinker Bell watched them both leave with a confused expression. “Things on Neverland are never simple.” She muttered and picked up her basket. Perhaps she’d see the girl again and have a better conversation with her. Maybe she’d get to know how much the Omega truly knew about this island and those that are on it.

* * *

 _‘I'm standin' in the flames_  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Settin' fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light 

_…_

_As time passes_  
Things change every day  
But wounds, wounds heal, but scars still remain the same  
But tomorrow today's going down in flames  
Throw the match, set the past ablaze’

_\---Beautiful Pain by Eminem ft. Sia---_

_[This chapter’s song/lyric inspiration is more for the relationship between Pan and Polly as this update didn’t seem to have a song that was fitting!]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey!  
> My writer’s block was making it really difficult to update this fic, so whilst this chapter may be a bit shorter than some others that I’ve uploaded, I thought you’d all appreciate this length rather than not getting another chapter for months on end! I do hope to give you another update before the end of the month to make up for this slightly lackluster one.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this update! I thought that it was about time that Polly met someone new. I never really focused on Tink as a character too much so if she is way out of character then I apologise! Also, maybe she caught sight of Hook’s ship off in the distance? Maybe I am planning on having her meet him? Maybe he will be somewhat important in the ending of this story? Just a few maybes that I want you all to think about ;) Also, did anyone realise that they had never kissed yet? Sure, Pan had used Polly for her body, but a kiss has never been given yet… perhaps Polly will take charge and change that soon ^.^  
> I am trying to plan out the remaining chapters right now. I will say that this story was always going to be a short one and I have about 15 chapters penned out right now (14 chapters and the 15th being an epilogue)! A goal of mine is to get this finished by the New Year or just after. At the time when I was beginning this I was planning on doing an Alpha: Part 2 and follow the season 3 events - would anyone be interested? I can’t promise on making a sequel, but it isn’t completely out of the question!  
> I think my long note will be done for now so let me know what you think to this chapter!  
> Have a nice day,  
> Mikki xx


	10. I am proud of you, Polly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan is proud of his Omega? What are these confusing feelings that are growing within him?

“Focus, Polly.” Pan whispered into her ear as she tried to steady her shaking and get a real aim at the apple. Felix stood there with a blank expression but his eyes held all the expectation. She wasn’t allowed to miss. This test wasn’t to see if she would fail… it was to show that she was ready to live on the island as part of the group and not just be Pan’s plaything.

“Polly!” The boys chanted in unison; they had only been in her company for an hour or so and for them this was her opportunity to show that she stood a chance. Of course some of the younger ones were merely happy to have a motherly figure that they could turn to now, but the older boys were much more judgemental. They knew what she had been used for by Pan. They knew her true purpose on the island.

“You can do this.” His breath warmed the side of her face for a few more moments and then he stepped backwards. A smirk on his cocky face as he knew that she would be ever so unhappy and attentive to his needs should she fail him. The Omega within her would tell her to make it up to Pan and he would be more than receptive to her wishes. She hadn’t touched him since his change in mood, and quite frankly, he was beginning to lose patience.

“Okay…” Polly lowered the bow and pushed away a stray piece of hair that had obstructed her sight. She straightened her stance and nocked the arrow in place; she drew her bow and aimed towards the apple as she’d been told to. The cool look in Felix’s eyes made her want to shiver but instead she swallowed down her nerves and released.

_ONE…_

_TWO…_

_THREE…_

_THUNK!_

All was silent.

There was no sound to signify Felix’s body hitting the ground and so Polly looked up from where she had immediately gazed at the floor after releasing the arrow. There the apple was; the beautiful red skin broken by the arrow that attached it to the tree.

“Phew!” Polly released a large breath of air that she hadn’t even realised she was holding in as the boys around her celebrated. Felix gave her a mock bow and a nod before disappearing into the trees.

“Well done, Polly!” Pan, who had been shocked at how well she had done, finally wrapped her in his arms and pressed his face into her neck. “You are a natural.”

“I- I did it! I actually did it!”

“Yes, you did it. I think this is cause for a celebration, isn’t that right?!” The boys cheered even louder before racing back to camp to get the fire burning brighter and their best costumes out to wear. Pan rolled his eyes at their antics and turned Polly around to look at him.

“You are… happy?” Polly almost sounded confused at the brightness in her Alpha’s eyes. Was this what he looked like when he was happy?

“Yes. You have just proven yourself fit to live on the island. You will gain the boys’ respect in no time which will make it much easier for you to help me lead them. I am proud of you, Polly.”

“Proud?” The word came out in a whisper as she felt as though her world had stopped. He was _proud_ of her? Her bottom lip wobbled as the joy that filled her became overwhelming. _He was proud._

“Yes.” He hesitantly stepped closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Pan didn’t wait for her to snap out of her sudden daze and quickly made his way to where all of the boisterous noise was coming from. Polly’s legs shook and she dropped to the ground.

_‘I am proud of you, Polly.’_

It was the first time in a long time that the Omega had felt such happiness. She had always sought out her Alpha’s acceptance and it would seem that she had finally been granted it. The caterpillar in her chest wiggled, but funnily enough, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t constricting and tightening until she couldn’t breathe. No, it felt like it was doing a dance. It felt like it was celebrating within her like she would be soon.

“Polly! Come.” Pan’s voice echoed through the trees making the girl stumble to her feet. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and followed where the voice came from. The boys were already singing and dancing when she got there. Their faces were painted and they did their ritualistic dance with their sticks around the fire. Pan sat on a log not too far from them; he was playing his pipes. Polly could never really hear it, sometimes when she had been sad a small tune had reached her ears, but it was never enough to make her want to join the boys. She immediately settled herself between Pan’s legs and leant back. The warmth of his body against her back made her sigh in relief. She watched the Lost Boys as they laughed and played under the starlit sky. Pan spent a few more minutes playing his tune before using his magic to enchant it. The song still filled the air and the boys continued to lose themselves in the moment. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Alpha. I feel… content.” And she did. Polly felt relaxed and warm inside. It wasn’t the fire that burned before her that caused it, she knew that. Polly felt that warmth because she had seemingly earned her Alpha’s approval. He was happy with her and so naturally she was basking in the feeling that it gave her.

“I can tell.” Pan’s own caterpillar was moving smoothly within his chest; it almost felt like a gentle caress. Despite his earlier intentions of wanting her to fail so that she would serve him again, Pan found himself getting a rare amount of enjoyment from how she looked right now. Her cheeks were flushed, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a genuine smile and her eyes glistened with unshed tears of delight. It felt _nice_ to see his Omega in a pure state of joy. It wasn’t forced to please him or to help herself hide from the inner pain that she felt. It was real.

The pair of them stayed like this until the night’s festivities began to die down. Felix had long since returned from his walk and had given a nod of respect to his leader before venturing to his sleeping place. Polly stayed on the ground between her Alpha’s legs as his hand lazily stroked through the many tangles that developed in her fiery tresses. He had conjured a blanket from their treehouse a little earlier to cover her legs from the small amount of cool air that drifted through the camp. Some of the boys had finally started to drift to their beds; a few stubborn ones were yawning and fighting sleep by the fire but it was obvious that they too would soon fall into their hammocks fast asleep.

“Alpha?”

“Yes, Polly?” _Not Omega. Polly._ His voice caused the hairs on her arms to stand on end and she gave another smile as she rested her on his thigh. Her eyes stayed on the flames of the fire as she asked the question that had been annoying her.

“Who is Tinker Bell?”

“Tink is someone that you should avoid. I wouldn’t put it past her to use you to get to me.” Pan lied. He doubted that Tink would ever be able to truly hurt someone. Sure, she made many mistakes, but there was goodness inside of her that even this island had been unable to overpower.

“But why is she on the island? I didn’t think that there were any other girls here…” A small amount of jealousy could be sensed through her tone but Pan found himself far too alert to tease her about it. It was imperative that she did not become familiar with the blonde. She only needed him… and perhaps the boys too. Tinker Bell could stir up far too much trouble if she decided to open her mouth. Of course Tink had been useful to Pan as another set of eyes to watch who may appear on the island, but that didn’t mean that he wanted her around anymore than she had to be.

“Tinker Bell had her wings taken away from her.” Pan finally said.

“Her wings?” Polly sat up now and looked at Pan with interest. “She was a fairy?”

“Yes, she went against her superior and so her wings were taken.”

“Did she do something… bad?” Ah, so Polly did not know much about fairies then. Perhaps this could work in Pan’s favour.

“She cannot be trusted, Polly. She may look innocent and sweet but I doubt she would care that much if anything happened to you.” Pan leant down and tucked his hand under Polly’s chin so that she would look into his eyes. “You can only trust me, Polly. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Alpha…” He released her chin and remained quiet as she carefully shuffled back into her former position. He could tell that wasn’t what she wanted to hear, maybe she had been hopeful of having a female friend, but his Omega needed to learn that she could only rely upon her Alpha. If that meant alienating her from the others on the island, then so be it.

“I have another question.” Polly asked after a few moments of silence. She eyed the boys that stumbled to their treehouses until Pan shook her shoulder to get her attention once again.

“Then ask me this final one, but then you need to go to bed. I am sending you out into the forest in the morning so you need to be energised for that.” Into the forest? Polly wondered what her new task would be but decided that asking about what she had saw whilst on the beach was much more important. It wasn’t like she would have a choice in the matter even if he told her what she was to do and she didn’t like it. She may as well have a peaceful sleep and then get a nasty surprise when she woke up.

“Are there any _pirates_ on the island?” **Hook.**

“Not that I know of. Why do you ask?” Pan grit his teeth as he thought about that dark-haired pirate. He had felt something the first time he met him. He had felt an innate need to challenge him and beat him down. Was he an Alpha as well? Pan couldn’t say for sure. However, he knew that he could never risk Polly getting near him just in case Hook turned out to be more interesting than he first thought.

“I think that I saw a ship the other day when I was on the beach. I stared at the sea for a long while but it never returned. Do you think that is possible?”

“I think you were just seeing things, Polly. Sometimes that can happen after being in the same place for such a long time. Don’t worry, but should you see it again, let me know immediately.” It would seem that Pan needed to speak with the Captain before the night was through. He didn’t need the possibility of another Alpha trying to claim his Omega. He also didn’t need Polly being caught and being made a hostage so that Pan would have to allow Hook and his crew to leave. He wasn’t finished using the Captain yet! “Now, you need to sleep.”

Polly stood and waited until Pan grabbed her by the waist. She rested her head against his chest as he began to make them float. He slowly flew them to the treehouse and kept his arms around her for a few moments longer than he needed to. Pan found himself unable to tear himself away from her warm, little body. Confusion ran through his body and he roughly pushed Polly away from him and stepped backwards with a huff. Polly looked up at him curiously as he ran a hand through his hair and avoided eye contact.

“You must sleep.”

“W-wait!” Polly grabbed his arm before he could fly away. “I’ve thought about what you said and I know that I’m ready. I want to k-kiss you.” Her cheeks reddened as she said the words that made her squirm on the inside. Pan let out a deep breath and turned to face the girl that seemed to be more trouble than he originally imagined.

“Po-” Apparently she wasn’t taking no for an answer; Polly grabbed his face quickly and brought his lips to hers. She kept him close for a few seconds and let out a long sigh as they broke apart. Pan licked his lips and stared down at the Omega that thought she could take charge. That just wasn’t happening. He wrapped a hand in her hair and brought her back to his mouth. Her inexperience showed as he moved his lips over hers. She tried to mimic his motions as he backed her against the wall of the treehouse. He pulled her hair back and smirked as she looked back at him breathless. “Goodnight, Polly.” Polly blinked as quickly stepped away and flew off into the distance.

“G-goodnight…”

* * *

 _‘They can keep me out_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
 _'Til I save your heart_  
 _And to take your soul_  
 _For what has been done_  
 _Cannot be undone_  
 _In the evil's heart_  
 _In the evil's soul’_

_\---Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’ve taken a little longer than necessary because of a loss in the family and I’ve been struggling with my insomnia so I haven’t really wanted to stare at pages of words when I’ve just felt so lethargic. However, I hope you like this update. I will confess that this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I really wanted Polly to ask her questions about the ship and Tink. I also wanted to get the first kiss into the chapter and I thought now was a perfect time since things are going to kick off in the next chapter. I did say that Pan’s niceness was going to be temporary and considering his confusion over these feelings, he really wants to revert back to his former self to stop whatever is happening inside of him.
> 
> So, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you to anyone that has left kudos on the last chapter. Keep them coming! ^.^
> 
> I haven’t proofread just yet but I will do later on so if there are any errors then please excuse them.
> 
> Have a nice day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	11. The Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly has a task to complete and another stranger makes their presence known!

"Polly..."

A lazy hand stroked up and down the spine of the girl that was just starting to stir. Pan bit his lip as she pushed her arms out in front of her and arched her back like a cat. A quiet moan left her mouth as she stretched her back; a sleepy smile stretched on the Omega's face as she turned onto her side to look at her Alpha. His eyes glistened with the mischief that caused her caterpillar to roll around with glee. He was already dressed and ready for the day; in fact, he must have been up a while as she could already hear the Lost Boys laughing and shouting to each other. Pan carefully moved away the tangle red locks that fell in front of her eyes and studied her face as she began to wake up. After a few moments she got up onto her knees, ran a hand through her hair and looked at him curiously.

"Good morning." Pan took a moment to observe her in one of his undershirts; she looked stunning. Her hair was in disarray and her pale skin complimented the dark green material perfectly. He would have taken her right then and there if she did not have such an important task to get on with today.

"You have slept for a lot longer than usual. You aren't getting ill, are you?" Pan didn't sound too concerned but she was used to his way of speaking. Sometimes he could play the caring Alpha, but mostly he kept his emotions close to his chest.

"I think I was comfortable. I am not sick." She certainly didn't feel unwell. However, the caterpillar in her chest had slowly driven her to sleep the night before and she had pleasant dreams involving herself and Pan. Perhaps she had slept for such a length of time due to her happiness that she had been feeling?

"Good because I need you healthy today."

"Why?"

"It is time for your task, Polly. It is time for you to prove that you deserve a place on the island."

"W-what if I fail?" Would he send her away? He couldn't possibly do that! Although he would deny it, he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I'm sure that I will think of a suitable punishment." His brow rose as a smirk appeared on his face causing his Omega to blush and avoid his gaze. "I think you will be successful. It is not too hard."

"What would you have me do?"

"I would have you get ready and meet me outside in five minutes." He spent a few more seconds staring at the redhead on his bed. She looked incredibly alluring with her eyes so wide and a shy smile on her face. He would have to surprise her more often. Pan left quietly and made his way down to the boys that were dishing up breakfast. She needed sustenance to ensure she would complete her task in a timely fashion.

Polly stretched once more and stumbled out of bed. She quickly slipped on her brown trousers, matching vest and green over shirt; a smile came to her face as she laced up her boots. These were the first items of clothing that Pan had gifted her. She may as well use them for good luck!

"Polly!" Pan's voice echoed from outside. Her eyes clenched shut as she roughly dragged her hairbrush through her tangled mane. Her hair was quite thick and being surrounded by trees and bushes that seemed to like attaching themselves to her was really annoying. After pulling a twig that had twisted around a strand of hair she let out a huff. Sometimes she wished that she had no hair; this was definitely one of the most time-consuming parts of her day.

Polly exited the treehouse and carefully climbed down the ladder. The boys had disbanded and Pan waited for her alongside Felix on a log. She had thought that being around Felix would have been uncomfortable after what had happened between them, but she had felt nothing other than a sense of peace around him. Perhaps they both were just hoping to forget it all.

"Here." Pan handed her a bowl of lumpy porridge as she settled across from them. "Now, I suppose you want to know what your task is…" Of course she did! Polly nodded with a mouth full of oats. "When we leave you a green light will appear above the trees; your task is to trace the origins of the light and find your gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. I will not elaborate but you will understand if you manage to find it."

"Will I have a time limit?"

"Sundown. You will have 12 hours to find the light, retrieve your gift and return here. I will find you should you fail, but I have faith that you will succeed. I have not done anything unfair and you will only need to use your logic to track the light.”

“When do I begin?” Polly placed her bowl in front of her feet; her hands were trembling with anticipation.

* * *

Polly found herself staring at the tree that she had somehow managed to find three times in the last ten minutes. The small diamond that she had carved into the bark taunted her as she let out a huff of frustration.

She knew that she was doing this all wrong.

She'd started off with merely looking forward at the green light that appeared from the sky, but that is how she found herself in this predicament. She could stumble through as many bushes and climb up as many hills as she wanted, but she doubted that she would ever reach her goal using this technique.

Her determination and innate need to be successful was her downfall.

She needed to think more like Pan would. The forest could be awfully confusing if you overlooked it. No, she needed to think more logically.

So, this stubborn tree that appeared to enjoy standing in her path would be her first step to winning this challenge. Polly stretched in place for a few moments before grabbing one of the branches that was reachable. She wedged her foot in one of the ridges of the tree and pulled herself up. Her arms complained from this action but she bit past the pain and began to make her way up to the tenth branch. "Phew!" Polly wiped the sweat from her brow and settled against the thick trunk. "Okay... don't think about how high up this... you can't give up now, Polly-Anna!" After her little pep talk a new sense of confidence filled her and she looked ahead to where the green light was.

It seemed brighter now; almost as though Pan was rewarding her for her efforts by making the glow more visible. In fact, if she squinted and looked closely, small tendrils of green appeared to stretch outwards as though offering a guide for her once she gets close enough.

The green beacon seemed to be a little nearer to the shoreline than she thought. As she had been trekking through the vast array of trees the light had seemed straight ahead, and through her not thinking of this being incorrect and walking in circles, she made no effort to change her direction. Now she could see that it was slightly to the right and closer to the water... or maybe even at the water! No, Pan wouldn't send her too close to the mermaids, right? Polly shook that thought from her head and rolled her eyes at the idea of having to climb back down to the leaf covered floor below. Well, no time like the present!

After spending a further half an hour climbing to the floor Polly was cringing from the burning sensation that filled her legs and arms. So, with a limp and the feeling that her arms were going to fall off, the Omega made her way in a South-East direction. The light never seemed to get any closer, but its glow looked to have gotten a little brighter as she carried on her way.

A flash of black trailed after Polly silently; the Shadow observed the girl and noticed how she was trying her best to please the island’s leader even with the fresh scratches that caused small droplets of blood to run down her arms and legs. _She was a fighter_. The Shadow was pleasantly surprised to see how well of an actor Pan had become. He had been harsh at first but the tough love had been replaced by a false love that had obviously done wonders for Polly as an Omega. Her inner-strength was vital in keeping her bond with Pan alive and his recent kindness was ensuring that she remained strong. Her bond with Pan needed to persist like this until the heart of the truest believer was found. As far as the Shadow could tell, the child baring this gift had not yet been born, so the Alpha-Omega link had been a blessing to the power that remained in Neverland. It watched her for a few minutes longer as she batted a few branches out of the way and did her best to jump over some stubborn bushes that blocked her path before turning around to leave. _She would do well_. Her drive would help her to win this little game.

Polly stopped for a few moments and looked to the light. She needed to carry on heading South-East. There was a part of the island where the sea made a small river to a set of caves. A deep pool of water collated inside one of them from the stream, from what she had been told. Was that where she needed to be? The mermaids used to be housed within there until the Boys had a particularly successful game of fishing and drove them out. She supposed it would make sense for Pan to want her to work even harder to capture her prize towards the end. Polly was a strong swimmer so the thought of going underwater did not intimidate her. With a new sense of purpose, the Omega ignored the burning of her limbs and the blood that had dried on them and carved another diamond into the tree beside her. For all she knew the marks would merely disappear once she left the area, but it gave her some hope that if she managed to walk in a circle - which had already proved easily done due to the sheer amount of trees and greenery that was around her - then she would notice the diamond and correct herself.

The sound of the waves crashing against each other got louder as she came closer to the beach. The scent of sea salt filled her nostrils and small particles of sand had managed to somehow find its way on the leafy ground beneath her feet. She was close. She could see the beginnings of the cave and was proud to see a green glow emanating from out of the mouth. Ah, she had done it! Polly felt like giving herself a congratulatory pat on the back for finding her prize. She was sure that the Boys would have had very little faith in her so she could not wait to see the look on their faces once she returned with whatever it was she was currently seeking.

The small river of sea water flowed directly into the cave, with a path only a few feet wide going around the edges of it, and she could hear small splashes as it met the larger body of water within. The cave itself was as she had expected; grey, cold and uninviting. However, the green glow filled the inside chamber and she saw multiple strange looking plants and flowers growing within. They appeared from cracks that had formed in the walls and ceiling. She knew better than to touch them. Just because they looked nice, didn’t mean that they wouldn’t cause her some kind of illness or death. The plants had leaves that were dark in colour and stems that were a purple shade. The flowers seemed to have four cream petals that had a reddish stain towards the edges. A sickly, sweet smell came from them which made Polly feel a little queasy. This was a sign that she should leave them be so she carefully followed the rocky path and moved closer to the water pool.

As she had expected, a glimmer of concentrated light appeared from the bottom of the pool. Due to the clearness of the water she could work out that it was a good 20 feet deep. She had never swum so far underwater before but she was willing to try. She wanted to make herself and her Alpha proud after all! Polly sat down near the edge and slipped off her boots, socks, over shirt and trousers. She wanted to be as light as possible so that she could move her body freely. The water was cool, but not cold enough to give her a fright as she slipped into the pool. She trod water for a few moments and got herself used to the feeling. She hadn’t been swimming since she had arrived here and her opportunities to swim back at home had been few and far between. Polly had found it quite difficult to sneak out to the nearby rivers and lakes under Rumple’s watchful eye. Once she felt like she could swim without a pain burning in her arms and legs she dipped below the surface and practiced holding her breath. Polly had always been compared to a mermaid by Baelfire; on the rare occasions that they had snuck away and gone swimming he had always been amazed by how well she could move under the water and how long she could hold her breath. Polly looked down at the item she needed to reach and was happy to see that there were plenty of grooves and plants growing around the sides of the rocky water pool. She could use them to help her get to the bottom so that she could save her energy for the swim back up.

After making a firm decision on how she would achieve her task she broke through the surface and took multiple deep breaths in preparation. Just because she thought she could do this and the memory of Baelfire cheering her on to swim deeper was running through her mind, didn’t mean that she wasn’t intimidated by this task. Would Pan allow her to die? No, so she was almost certain that he would somehow be watching her or have some kind of spell in place so that she would not drown. However, the thought of the potential pain she may have to go through sent a shiver of doubt down her back. Polly had never feared dying, but it was the potential for pain that scared her. She felt that she had become stronger in the last few weeks or however long it had been, but she was still a young girl on the inside.

 _No!_ Polly shook her head and clenched her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

She **would** do this.

She **had** to do this.

She **was** going to do this.

After mentally scolding herself she brought herself closer to patch of green vines and leaves that started at the cave wall, over the edge of the water pool and down to the bottom where her prize was. She pulled on them hard and was pleased to see that they did not budge. Polly would use these like a ladder to get down to the pool floor. She took in a big breath of air before submerging herself; she worked diligently and let out small bubbles of oxygen every few feet. The vines held fast and she found it easy to propel herself by grabbing on to them and then pushing herself downwards. Once her feet touched the bottom she looked to her prize and saw a simple wooden chest. Small wisps of green light travelled around it signalling that this was hers to take. She grabbed it by the handles on the sides, bent her knees and pushed up. Her stature was short but she made up for that by manoeuvring her body like she had seen the mermaids do. It was surprisingly easy to copy the aquatic humanoids’ actions and it was faster than she had thought. The box was a small weight and so did not delay her too much in swimming to the surface. A slight burn began in her lungs as she lost the last of her air supply but she could see that she was near to the top. Polly swallowed down the panic that threatened to rise up within her and remained determined in reaching the surface. She felt free as she glided through the water in a style that seemed natural to her; in fact, from an outsider’s point of view she could have been mistaken for one of the mermaids. Polly let out a breath of relief as she finally reached the top. She roughly threw the box onto the stone edge and gripped the green vines as exhaustion overtook her. She panted and wiped her hair back from her face.

“I did it…” Polly whispered to herself and gave a tired smile of satisfaction. Her feet tangled themselves in the vines and she used the leverage to push herself up and out of the pool. She rung out the water from her hair and shrugged on her over shirt. It was uncomfortable due to her being soaked but she wanted to make it back to camp as soon as possible. She slipped into the remainder of her clothes and sat cross-legged in front of the box. The green light had faded away which left the chest looking fairly boring in her opinion. She unlatched the lock at the front and placed her hands either side of the lid. Excitement filled her as she carefully opened the chest.

_It was beautiful._

“I love it.”

Inside of the box was a beautifully crafted bow. She could tell that it had been created especially for her as it looked feminine with the flowers and soft swirls carved into the wooden back. She truly was one of them now. Perhaps not the same in their arrogant and predatory ways, but she had been accepted at least. Pan was giving her the chance to be a part of their _family_ and join in with them.

Could she do everything that would be asked of her? Probably not.

However, she would try. She would try if only to keep Pan being the kind Alpha that he had become recently.

* * *

The sky was getting dim by the time Polly felt like she could make her trek back to the camp. She had stayed staring at the bow for a while before resting her head to regain her strength. Somehow she managed to fall asleep across the uneven rock and had woken suddenly a few moments ago. Her hair was now dry and tangled and her clothes were crumpled and damp against her form. She needed to get back quickly before Pan sent out a search party thinking that she had failed. Polly set off with her bow in one hand and made her way back through the forest. She stayed close to the shoreline and attempted to follow her earlier path, although she had not doubt that she would miraculously manage to stumble across the camp should she think hard enough of its whereabouts.

It was a quiet whisper that caught her attention. Her body froze as she did not recognise the voices that appeared to get louder. She walked backwards as the cracking of twigs underfoot became closer to her and the voices were clearer. Men? There were men on the island? She shook her head as panic took over. What if they could smell her? What if Pan wasn’t the only Alpha on the island? Would she be able to get away in time? Polly barely had time to prepare herself when she turned around straight into a strong chest. She tripped over her own feet in an effort to gain some distance between herself and the stranger, the bow dropped from her hands as she braced herself for the sudden fall; the man looked down at her in amusement and folded his arms over his black shirt.

“Hello, love.” He noticed that the girl appeared to be frozen in fear and so knelt down in an effort to appear smaller. Had Pan done something to make her so frightened? “Alright, you can stay there. I’m just going to settle myself here.” He held up his hands to show he wouldn’t harm her and slumped against a nearby tree. Polly took it upon herself to grab her bow and stand once again. She oddly felt better now that she was taller than him.

“W-who are you?” Polly finally found her voice and questioned him shakily.

“I go by the name Hook. Captain Hook.”

“A pirate?” Oh, Polly really wished that she could scream for her Alpha. Pirates were bad men that hurt people and stole from them. Rumple had always warned her about staying away from pirates.

“I’m not going to hurt you, lass. How did you come to be on the island?”

“I-I am here for Pan.”

“Pan? I didn’t know he took on girls now.”

“He is my Alpha.” Now this did surprise the Captain. Pan was an Alpha? The little demon had claimed this girl? “Why are you here?” Polly noticed that the other men had slowly surrounded them and she quickly turned in a circle to observe them all.

“This is my crew; they won’t hurt you.” Hook spoke softly as she noticed her fear towards them. However, he wasn’t sure it was because Pan had hurt her. Perhaps she was just fearful of all men since she was an Omega. “Leave the girl alone, lads. Carry on with what you were doing.” The crew grumbled but left anyway. There wasn’t much to do on the island until they were given orders, they all knew that. “What’s your name, lass?”

“Polly-Anna.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Polly.” He remembered his manners and bowed his head. Polly flushed at his show of respect but quickly scolded herself within her mind. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Pan is, Polly?”

“He will be at the camp, but I can’t take you. He will find you if he wants to speak with you.” Aye, Hook knew that he would have to wait on the flying demon and not go search for him. Hook was about to ask her another question when a small breeze blew in his direction. What was that sweet smell? Polly immediately stumbled backwards as she recognised the look in his eyes; Pan would look at her in the same way. “Is that you?” He blindly put a hand on her shoulder which sent a strange ache through the bite mark on her throat that she had long since forgotten about. It was almost like it was signalling that no one else should be touching her.

“You’re an Alpha too.” Polly whispered before darting her eyes to the right. “I need to leave!” Polly had run off into the forest before Hook could even blink away the haze that had taken over his vision.

Well, that was just brilliant(!)

* * *

 _‘I'm never gonna be the same_  
_I threw it all away_  
 _I don't want to be here fading_  
 _Just let go! Let go! Just let go!_  
 _I don't wanna be afraid_  
 _Let go! (I don't wanna run away!)_  
 _Just let go! Let go! Let go!’_

_\---Let Go by RED---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A new chapter that took a while to get uploaded just because I wanted to make her trek through the forest and claiming of her prize detailed but not boring and it was a bit harder than I expected. However, I hope you like what I have written as it’s quite a long chapter! I have said that Christmas is my aim to finish this story but I’m thinking perhaps January is more likely as I have a new update plan for my current fics! I definitely don’t see this story carrying on into February so fingers crossed that my inspiration stays strong. ^.^  
> The old Alpha!Pan will be making a return in the next chapter. His nice attitude was never going to last very long and I think since we are about 3 chapters and an epilogue away from ending this story it will be the perfect way to bring back the cruel version of Pan that I know some of you love! Hook is going to be very instrumental in this happening, thus her claim mark suggesting that she should get away before he touches her again.  
> Anyways, please leave a comment/kudos if you are interested in the next chapter. We are going to travel a bit in the next part and Polly will need all of the help she can get!  
> Thank you to anyone that has left kudos and to Lily for saying hello at the previous chapter!  
> Have a nice day,  
> Mikki xx


	12. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan finds out about Hook's encounter with Polly; and what happens when the pirate gets caught touching what isn't his?

“Polly!”

Pan stretched out his arms as he walked towards his Omega. Polly returned his wide grin with a nervous smile; her hand tightened its grip on her bow as anxiety caused butterflies in her stomach. She was enveloped in his arms as the boys cheered from their places around the fire. Polly rested her head on his collarbone and gripped his belt with her left hand as though he would disappear. “Well done-” His voice cut off shortly and he tensed whilst taking in a deep breath.

He was sniffing her!

He could smell Hook’s scent.

Polly quickly stepped backwards but the growing darkness in his eyes and blank expression told her it was too late. She didn’t think that the man had been near her long enough for his scent to transfer, but apparently an Alpha can smell a rival pretty easily no matter how little they have touched their Omega.

He knew.

Pan fought the urge to break his mask and claim her right then and there; he rubbed his chest where the caterpillar thrashed angrily and forced his best smile. Pan grabbed Polly’s hand and raised it in victory.

“What?” Polly quietly muttered under her breath confused. She had been sure that he was going to snap and show his former abusive nature. Instead he had painted a grin on his face and was facing the Lost Boys as though nothing was wrong.

“Three cheers for our new Lost Girl!” Polly kept her nervous smile and blushed as all eyes were on her. “You are one of us now.”

“Thank you…” She muttered shyly and kept her happy expression despite how her Alpha’s hand was now crushing hers. His mask was slipping. It was only a matter of time.

Polly’s prediction proved correct when only minutes into her celebration she had to leave. Pan used the excuse that she was tired to ensure that he could get her into the treehouse as quickly as possible. The Boys appeared disappointed at first but soon perked up as the pipes began to play their magical tune. Polly wondered if he had taken her away because he had felt his control begin to slip and hadn’t wanted to punish her in front of a crowd… then again, that sounded a little unlikely considering the hard stare that was currently being sent into her back.

“You’ve been very naughty, haven’t you?” Polly carefully placed her bow beside the wardrobe and turned to face her Alpha. The bedroom glowed green for a few seconds as Pan made sure that no one would hear them.

“I- I didn’t know that he was an Alpha. I didn’t want him to touch me… I swear it!”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” His dry tone sent a shot of worry up her spine. It was worse when he didn’t show his true feelings. Polly would rather have him scream at her than talk so plainly. “Take off your clothes.” Polly didn’t argue and quickly slipped out of the still damp material. Pan scanned her body with his eyes and circled her. He was looking to see if she was truly lying; he would inhale every so often and was happy to note that Hook’s scent was faint, thus proving he had not touched her for very long. Pan pressed his lips to her neck and bit down lightly. “Let’s remove his awful odour from you.” The way his mouth still touched her skin as he spoke sent a shiver down her spine.

Polly barely had time to squeak before Pan had pushed her onto the bed and stood between her legs. He took his time to remove his clothes before climbing on top of her. He left their bodies touching and did not move. She had forgotten how right his body felt against hers; the hairs on her arms stood on end and she subconsciously rocked her hips into his. His chest pressed so close to hers that their caterpillars moved in unison as though dancing together.

Pan gripped onto the last of his patience and took in the look in her eyes. Her pupils had widened slightly over the past few days; her heat would restart soon. He smirked to himself and raised a brow as she bit her lip and silently begged him to be kind. “Please…” Pan gave no reply and quickly thrust into her knocking the breath from her lungs. He would not hurt her, he had spent far too long acting like this dedicated Alpha to ruin it now, but he didn’t need to tell her that. The fear in her face was intoxicating and if this was the only way that he could see the alarm in her features, then he would take it. He gave another hard thrust causing a gasp to leave her lips and hands to grip onto his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his skin as he began a teasing pace of slow, deep motions that made her toes curl.

Polly found herself enthralled by the look on his face. His eyes clenched shut as he sped up his thrusts and her hips moved to meet his. A surprised squeak left her mouth as he brushed up against that place inside of her that seemed to cause her meltdown whenever they mated. Vibrations of pleasure filled her body as his length hit that spot repeatedly and she mewled like a kitten when he gazed down at her. A satisfied expression grew on his face as his skin slapped against hers at a rapid speed. Her legs wrapped around his waist to take him in deeper; her breath hit his throat as she hid her face into his neck.

As they both reached their end Polly took what little courage she had within her and caught his lips with hers. Pan felt a small amount of annoyance as the Omega thought that she could take charge but soon forgot about it as a few harsh thrusts made her bow back into submission. Her mouth opened to welcome his tongue as her body begin to tighten; Pan felt her core wrap around his length and so quickly rose up onto his knees and brought her with him. The backs of her legs hit his thighs as he moved an arm around her waist and lifted her up and down. Their eyes remained in contact as Polly’s body quivered in anticipation.

“Let go.” His order seemed to trigger her climax and before she could blink her release hit her. A loud moan left her lips and she gripped onto his shoulders as though he was her lifeline. Pan quickly sped up the pace and moved his spare hand to rub that little nub between her legs. If he was going to remake his claim on her, then he was going to make sure she never forgot about it. Her body began to tighten around him once again and they both climaxed as Pan pressed his mouth against his mark on her throat.

Polly’s entire body shook as he let her fall back onto the bed. Pan ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the worn out girl. Her entire body was quivering and she was taking in large gulps of air in an attempt to calm down.

“ **Never** let him touch you again. Do you understand?” She nodded breathlessly and let out a whine as her Alpha placed his body back on top of hers. “Oh, we’re not finished, Polly. I don’t think you understand just who you belong to yet.” It was the dangerous tone of his voice that snapped her out of her pleasure filled thoughts. Whether he realised it or not she wasn’t sure, but the way he had spoken revealed that the darker part of him was just begging to emerge once again. Polly gulped down her concern and did her best to lose herself to his touch like she had before.

Perhaps she was just being overly anxious… yes, that’s what it was… wasn’t it?

* * *

Polly woke up some time later with a familiar feeling between her legs. It wasn’t an ache from how rough Pan could be… no, this pain she recognised from her first heat. The sensation starts off as a dull throb until it grows into a prickling feeling followed by the liquid that will entice the Alpha to her. She needed to get out of here and fast! Polly knew that she was probably making a big mistake and that Pan would find her incredibly quickly, but her innate drive to run had kicked in. She quickly slipped on her clothes and raced out of the treehouse. Thankfully Pan had left with the Lost Boys that morning so she had no obstacles as she ran into the forest. She had no clue where she was going; trees passed her as she moved as fast as she could

It didn’t take long until Polly had to settle back breathless against a tree. The heat was building faster than it had the first time. Oh, this was bad. As soon as she stopped her frantic pace she knew that she had made the wrong choice. Her fear had been that Pan’s horrid Alpha side would come forward once catching scent of her heat. However, she hadn’t known for definite that that would have happened. What she did know now though was that her escape attempt would more than likely be the trigger that made him lose his self-control.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered into the air at the thought of how angry he would be. It was too late to turn back now. He’d already know that she had run off; she didn’t know how he did it, but he seemed to always know whenever she left the treehouse. A sudden flood of warmth between her legs made her fall to her knees. Her hands dug into leafy, dirty ground as she felt the beginnings of the prickling heat start in her lower belly. “Pan!” She cried out his name as the sensations caused her to forget all that she had learnt since becoming his bonded Omega. Oh, she needed him. She didn’t necessarily need to mate right now, but his touch and voice would bring her the comfort that she craved as the fire built up inside her body.

“Hello?” A male voice came from the right causing her head to snap up. She wanted to scream as Hook appeared out of nowhere.

“Y-you need to go away. Please… leave me be…” The pirate seemed to ignore her words as her sweet scent drifted to his nostrils. He felt like was walking through a cloud of her natural aroma as he came closer to the girl. “H-how did you find me?”

“Your scent. I felt drawn to it.”

“Well, you need to go…” Polly clenched her teeth together and used a branch to pull herself up onto shaking legs. She felt like she was going to collapse as another wave of fire filled her stomach as if it sensed that an Alpha was nearby. “…he will hurt you.”

“I don’t care.” Nothing else seemed to matter as Hook kept his gaze on the girl. He walked closer and placed his arms under hers to help her remain standing. “I tried to stay away.” The pirate didn’t even realise that he’d pushed her against the tree trunk behind her and trapped her between his arms. “I tried to ignore your presence, but I found myself unable. I could smell you even when you were all the way back at Pan’s camp. I’ve never met an Omega before…” He placed his nose against the top of her head and breathed in. She smelt like one of those rich truffles that cost more than they were worth; it was addictive and made his mouth water.

“Get away from me, please…” Polly remained trying to fight her instincts but her pupils widened further as she took in his Alpha aura. It didn’t seem right like when she was near Pan, but she had only ever been close to him before and this confrontation with another Alpha was confusing. The current need to bow down was hard to fight and she bit her lip in attempt to use the pain to stop herself from focusing on her desire to bond.

“Killian. You should know better.” Hook’s eyes widened as he heard the demon’s voice from behind him. He wanted to turn to face the boy but instead carried on inhaling Polly’s sweet scent. Pan glared from behind them both and with a motion of his hand sent the pirate flying through the air.

“A-alpha…”

“Just who are you talking to Polly? It would seem that the pirate has taken your interest now.” He knew it was unfair to talk to her like this, especially considering that she was still fairly new to the Alpha-Omega dynamic and was probably unsure of how to act around another Alpha. However, his anger got the better of him. His want to curb his temper had abated and he was now only focused upon punishing the disobeying Omega and the pirate. Polly could feel his anger from where she stood and made the wise decision to drop to her knees and lower her head to look at the ground.

“A-alpha…”

“ **Crawl**.” The soft skin of her legs dragged across the ground as she moved like an animal to stop at his feet. A whimper left her lips as her body recognised the man in front of her and she rubbed her face against his leg like a cat wanting attention; Pan sneered at her before focusing on the Alpha that was now on his feet. “I should kill you for this, Killian. I probably would, but I find playing with you far too amusing.”

“Let the girl go, Pan.”

“So you can get your hands on her? No, I don’t think I can let that happen. She’s important for the future of the island.”

“Is that all she means to you?” Hook fought back his urge to take the girl that was at the demon’s feet and kept his eyes on Pan instead.

“Polly very nearly earned her place on the island, and then you destroyed it all. She’s back at stage one now.”

“Why don’t you move from standing behind her and face me like a man?” Hook brought his sword in front of him and challenged the enemy. Pan rolled his eyes as though he was bored with the whole situation and flicked his hand lazily. Once again Hook found himself flying back into a tree. His head hit the trunk with a loud smack before he fell forward and hit the ground. He barely had time to stir when Pan motioned upwards causing the pirate to fly into the sky and then crash back to the ground.

“Stop… Alpha-” **_Thunk!_** Hook was once again thrown back into a tree.

“Polly, are your protecting him?”

“He didn’t do anything…” Her sweaty forehead remained resting against his legs as she quietly mumbled under her breath. The area around her was hazy and she felt as though her entire body was made of lead. She needed his comforting touch and reassurance; this current debacle was doing nothing other than mixing her anxiety with the burning that filled her stomach. Pan remained silent as he glared at the pirate that was wiping blood from his chin.

“Very well. Go back to your ship, Killian.” The Alpha wrapped his hand into Polly’s hair and pulled her to her feet. “I need to deal with my sweet Polly.”

“What are you going to do?” Hook stumbled into a tree as he tried to follow but found that the forest around him was spinning. There was no way he’d be able to catch them.

“You should leave whilst you can. **My** Omega is making her punishment a million times worse by defending you.”

“What punishment?”

“Oh, just a little thing called _banishment_.”

“But her heat has just begun… y-you can’t abandon her at a time like this.”

“I know… it will hurt, she will lose herself to the pain and the fever will poison her brain until all she can do is think of me and beg me to save her.” He sent a sly smirk to the pirate as he said his last sentence. “Quite fitting, don’t you think?”

* * *

Polly didn’t know how they got back to the treehouse; they could have travelled on a unicorn for all she knew. All she could understand was that her Alpha was near and he was denying her his comfort. She wondered if it would have been like this when her first heat occurred had she known what and who she needed. It had been more pain than need when it first happened, but now that she was near her Alpha and had bonded with him she felt a desire for his touch more than ever before.

“Alpha… please…” Pan ignored her whine and looked towards the wall in front of them. That would do perfectly!

“It would seem that your punishment is just in time for your heat. You will experience the most exquisite pain that an Omega can feel: the denial of your Alpha’s touch. You will beg for me; your teeth will dig into your soft lips in an attempt to quiet the screams that escape them; and I will not answer.” He whispered against the crown of her head as he placed a hand under her chin and brought her to lean against his body. Sniffles echoed throughout the otherwise silent room as Polly choked back the sobs that threatened to spill forward. The pain in her chest made her feel sick. Why was he doing this to her?

“The caterpillar in your chest will squeeze around your heart until you feel like it will burst. Even as you fall to sleep from exhaustion in a puddle of your own tears I shall not return your call. It will hurt immensely and you will be frightened.

“It won’t be until you are lost in your own delusions and fearing that I have abandoned you that I will finally come to you. Only until I feel like you truly want only me shall I hold you in my arms and take away your pain.

“Every thought will revolve around me… not even Baelfire will enter your mind by the time I am finished.” Pan ignored the dazed look on Polly’s face and raised his arm; his fingers splayed outwards as though releasing something. A small green dot appeared on the wall before it grew into a whirling portal. Its darkness made Polly stumble back as she felt the powerful magic hum within the atmosphere.

“W-what are you doing? What is that?”

“You are going on a little trip, Polly. I do hope that you enjoy yourself and think hard on why you should never let another Alpha touch you.”

The Omega didn’t even have a chance to scream before the glowing hole sucked her through into its other dimension. Pan remained staring at the dark space as it slowly shrunk and faded away. The look of terror imprinted on his mind as he felt the sudden emptiness within him. His caterpillar rolled around in his chest as though it was in pain.

_She deserves this._

With a firm nod the Alpha turned his back on the wall that his Omega disappeared into.

_She deserved it._

Polly collapsed forward onto all fours as she fell through the portal. She span around and saw that she was in what looked like a prison cell; the walls were made of cold stone just like the floor. There was a heavy-looking door with a small opening that seemed to be closed with a sliding mechanism and a thin feather mattress in the corner away from it.

“Alpha…?” Her voice was quiet as she gulped back the panic in her throat.

“Alpha…?” Surely this was a joke, right? Polly did another spin to confirm where she was. It was a prison. It must be!

“Alpha!” Her scream echoed within the small space as she finally lost her control.

 **“PAN!”** There was still no answer. Polly dived forward and banged her hands against the door. “Let me out!”

Nothing could be heard from the outside.

She was alone.

“Agh!” A pained groan left her lips as she felt that familiar feel of liquid beginning to slide down her thighs. Her knees hit the floor and she carefully crawled to the mattress in the corner. She felt a small amount of relief as the material shielded her from the hard ground. The burning increased between her thighs as more liquid escaped from her and sweat beaded down her face and arms.

“Help me!”

* * *

_‘I can't hold on to me,_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._  
_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._  
_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._  
  
_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._  
_Drown my will to fly._  
_Here in the darkness I know myself._  
_Can't break free until I let it go._  
_Let me go.’_

_\---Lithium by Evanescence---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As promised, Pan has returned to his dark nature and Polly is in trouble. She needs to get free of this prison as fast as possible, but how will she manage it? All shall be revealed in the next chapter! Also, I felt like it was about time for a return of some smut action. I haven’t written any mature material in a while so I apologise if I’m a little out of practice! haha
> 
> I have such inspiration to finish this story that I wrote all of this in the space of a couple of hours so I could give you all a fast update. I have half of the next chapter written as well so I don’t think that will take me too long to complete.
> 
> Thank you for the continuous support with giving kudos! Can I ask for some more feedback for this chapter? I love hearing from you all and since we’re nearing the end I would really appreciate some more comments on whether you like the direction I’ve taken the story in. Thanks! ^.^
> 
> Have a lovely day,
> 
> Mikki xx


	13. You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly is stuck in her prison, but will Pan rescue her?

Polly could have been in this prison for hours…

…or it could have been days…

There was no way of knowing. The room stayed lit so that she could see the stone walls surrounding her and the door that no one ever came to. Small bowls of porridge would appear by the door three times a day before disappearing after so long so that any remaining food would not rot and make the cell smell foul. Polly’s blurred eyesight watched as another bowl melted into nothing; the porridge was untouched for the fourth time as she found herself unable to do much more than shed tears and remain in the corner on the mattress. Surely her Alpha would have noticed the bowls being untouched since he must have been the one conjuring them.

Why hadn’t he saved her yet?

Had he given up on her? One of the hardest things about this place was that the caterpillar in her chest appeared to have gone missing. She no longer felt its seductive movements as it wrapped around her heart. Every now and then a sharp stabbing pain would pierce between her breasts making her gasp for air but it would suddenly vanish moments later.

Had their bond been broken by this?

Had Pan finally decided that she was not worth the little pleasure that she seemed to give him?

She was curled into a ball with her knees up to her chest and her face buried into her arms. She only wore her vest, over shirt and underwear after having to shed her boots and trousers as the liquid from in between her legs became unbearable to deal with. Her trousers remained in a roughly folded pile underneath her bottom to try and stop the mattress from being made messy. It had worked for a while, but she now could feel the material becoming sticky whenever she attempted to move into a more comfortable position.

Her hands lazily wiped the tears from her face as she choked back another round of sobs. She had cried for so long that she swore there were no tears left for her to produce! It hurt to even cry now. Her throat was dry and her eyes only wished to remain closed. Staying awake had become a chore and her stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself each time a pang of hunger shot through her system.

Of course all of these issues were pushed to the back of her mind as her heat numbed many of the pains that she was feeling. Her only need was for her Alpha… and he still had not come. She had begged and pleaded until giving up when no answer was given. Polly had wondered for a while if he would come and look in on her through the small slot in the door. He hadn’t. Perhaps that little window was merely another way for him to torture her; make her think that she would receive a visit from him, from anybody, at some point. A foolish part of her brain was still waiting for that someone to appear.

Polly could feel the sweat build up on her body as the fire in her belly seemed to travel through every one of her veins. A groan left her mouth as the twitches began again; her fingers and toes curled before releasing violently. All of a sudden the room became far too hot for her, almost like she had been trapped in a furnace. Polly recognised the signs of a fever after fighting one after she lost her parents in the fatal fire; her legs felt like they had gone numb and her head dropped to the side as though it was a dead weight. Her entire body soon followed and crashed against the cold floor as her heat began to attack her insides violently.

“A-alpha…” She muttered before losing herself to unconsciousness.

The fever had well and truly started now.

How on earth was she going to break it on her own?

* * *

“A-alpha…” Her weak little voice rang out in the cell once again.

Pan remained silent as his watched his Omega curl up in the corner of her cell. He noticed that her eyes seemed to drift towards the door every few minutes and each time that no one came to rescue her a little more hope faded from her eyes. The caterpillar felt more like a snake as it strangled his heart as he watched her pain; he couldn't help but rub his chest as another shot of agony ripped through his system. His focus remained on staying absent from her gaze even as his knees buckled underneath him and he stumbled back into the wall.

"Stop." He hissed at whatever was causing his discomfort.

Of course he knew that it was his fault, but since when did Peter Pan admit to being wrong?

Her scent was strong in the air. Her sweet aroma attacked his senses as another wash of liquid poured down her legs. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips as he fought the urge to show himself and prove his dominance.

No, he couldn't do that. She needed to learn her lesson even if it meant that he would also suffer. It was a price that he was willing to pay in order for her to understand how much she needed only him.

His brows tensed as he took in a deep breath when the pain travelled around his body. He just wanted to collapse in the corner, much like his Omega, but pride got in the way and he remained stood with clenched teeth. Polly let out another whimper making his gaze snap to her; he could literally feel the fever and its sickness washing over him. Her skin was covered in droplets of sweat as she tried to fight the illness that had overcome her body.

Pan wasn't sure what she was finding harder to deal with: her heat or the fever? He was sure that both would cause her body to overheat soon if he did not intervene... and yet, he still remained invisible and unmoved by her plight. His own pride would not let him help her.

However, he knew someone that would.

* * *

The Omega let out a pained whine as another fiery rush passed through her dazed system. She remained partly on the mattress with her upper half on the stone floor where she had fallen; violent shudders racked through her body and whimpers left her lips.

She was in Hell. There was no other way to describe it.

Polly no longer recognised the cold stone walls that surrounded her. The heat had blinded her. It overtook her senses until she could only see darkness around her and hear the pounding in her head as the fever remained strong. The Omega didn’t stir as the air around her crackled with energy.

Rumple appeared in the cell with a look of disgust plastered on his face as he saw the state of the girl in front of him. What the hell had his father done? He silently knelt in front of Polly and moved a strand of sweat ridden hair from her sticky forehead. An odd sense of pity created an unwelcome sensation in his chest. “Polly? Can you hear me?”

“Alpha… Pan… I’m sorry… I… need you…” She didn’t open her eyes and Rumple had to strain his ears to hear the softly spoken pleads. The girl was obviously unable to register his presence; the fever mixed with her heat was too much for her small body to bear. Rumple carefully channelled some of his magic and placed his hand to her cheek; the tips of his fingers glowed blue as he sent a cooling feeling through her body. It was like ice cold water being poured through her veins to stop her blood from boiling. A gentle sigh left her lips as the effect was immediate.

He supposed Polly was why he had felt a calling to this place. Rumple had felt a pull to walk into the forest which had confused him; so with caution he proceeded forward to see what exactly made him want to enter the treeline. He vigilantly made his way through the trees before a strange symbol caught his gaze. The carving released an energy that seemed to get stronger as he stared at it. As soon as he touched the tree he had been pulled into this created place. His father had left her in a prison that she would never be able to escape from; only Pan’s magic could release her. Rumple was sure that he had been granted entrance to her cell to ensure she did not burn up too much. Pan wanted her to suffer but this fever would have been deadly if it had been left unmonitored.

“A-alpha…” As she began to cool down Polly felt the magic that pulsed within the room. Had he come to save her?

“No, Polly-Anna. It’s Rumple.”

“Bae?”

“He’s safe, Polly.”

“Need… Alpha…” Yes, that was quite obvious; the puddle that surrounded her was proof enough. Rumple gently moved his hand as the cooling spell had worked to take the ferocity of the fever away. At least she was somewhat lucid now. Her eyes had opened and she seemed to be able to focus upon him as he crouched before her. Rumple did her one last kindness and waved his hand over her body; immediately her sweaty body felt clean, her clothes no longer raggedly clung to her form and the mattress beneath her was clean. He helped her to sit up and lie back properly on the feather bed to which she gave him a sleepy smile. He was about to speak once more when he felt a humming begin behind him; Pan was warning him to leave. He had overstayed his welcome. Rumple watched as Polly slowly fell back into her slumber and stepped away from her.

Pan had arrived once feeling Rumple’s magic enter her cage. He clenched his hands into fists as the man brought a smile to his Omega’s face. His jealousy was unjustified but his Alpha senses had been awakened as soon as his son touched Polly. Relief filled him as her fever appeared to break and she was able to talk and move. Rumple had done as he had expected, but now it was time for him to leave. Polly was close to breaking and his presence was distracting her. She had already asked for Bae and that was not a good sign. Her mind needed to be on him, not on that stupid boy!

“I know you can hear me…” Rumple looked around; the demon was obviously either invisible and in the room or watching them somehow from the island. “…Polly does not deserve this treatment. Do you really wanted her to turn into something like you? Because that is what will happen. Your abusive nature will destroy your bond and she will either be consumed by your darkness or she will die from heartbreak. You crave her natural innocence and treating her this way will do nothing other than poison it. Release her before it is too late.” He received no answer, not that he had expected one. However, he knew that he had been heard when a strong force pushed him backwards through the door that acted as the portal. Rumple frowned and huffed with anger as the carving disappeared from the tree trunk. He could only hope that he had said enough.

He knew that his father would be addicted to her sense of purity and would never wish for that to fade.

His need to touch the incorruptible and possess the goodness in her soul would make it impossible for him to let her go. His Alpha bond would be killing him from the inside too. If he thought that only Polly would suffer because of his decision then he was wrong.

Rumple felt a sick sense of satisfaction as he knew that his father would be feeling a dreadful pain in his chest as each second passed. He would more than likely break before she did. His ability to withstand pain was poor. Rumple doubted his father would have become any less of a coward now that he wore his younger face than he had been when he was an adult.

No… He would not be able to continue this for much longer.

* * *

It had been 13 days of misery for the pair before Pan finally arrived for his Omega. He couldn’t stand being apart from her for any longer and he knew that Polly was fading fast. Pan had been reassured after Rumple’s departure when the porridge bowls began to return empty again, but he had also felt a heavy weight within his chest. The caterpillar had become dormant and his heart felt like it had begun to slow. He wasn’t dying, but these were signs that Polly might be. Her lack of contact with him was draining her mentally and her heat was destroying what little strength she had left.

She needed him.

And he needed her.

Their separation could go on no longer.

_“Polly…_

_“Polly…_

_“Polly…”_ His voice drifted through the air and the intense throb that came from between her legs signified his arrival. Pan, looking a little worse for wear, nearly stumbled out of the portal. His pale skin seemed transparent and dark circles were under his eyes. It was like her caterpillar felt its bonded Alpha enter the atmosphere as it began to thrash around so hard that Polly was forced upright; it felt as though it wanted to leave her body and reach out to him. Polly rolled onto her knees and crawled forward to her Alpha. Pan dropped to his knees and met her halfway; immediately they clung to each other and breathed out sighs of relief.

“A-alpha…”

“I’m here…” Pan was annoyed. He had never felt so weak before when Polly had been banished. Every day had been a struggle and Pan had spent an entire week locked in his treehouse. Sweat had poured off him as he had fought the need to enter Polly’s prison and touch her. He had held out for as long as he could, but his experience of isolation within his room had been another signal that this needed to end. There was no way that Pan was going to relinquish all control of the island because of that stupid pirate’s actions.

“I-I’m sorry…” Polly couldn’t even remember what she had needed to apologise for.

All that was in her mind was her Alpha.

All she knew was Pan.

Polly happily nuzzled her nose into his neck causing Pan to break out into a smirk for the first time in days.

“It’s time to go home.”

* * *

_‘Since you've gone I’ve been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

_I keep crying baby, baby, baby, baby please_

_Baby please_

_O can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you’_

_\---Every Breath You Take by Denmark &Winter---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> We are nearing the end, people! Two more chapters and then Polly and Pan’s story will be at an end… at least the first part will be finished. After I have completed another story of mine in the New Year I shall begin planning Polly’s inclusion into OUAT Season 3. I can’t promise when the story will be up, but I will definitely let you all know when it starts to be posted!
> 
> A BIG thank you to anyone that read the last chapter! I really appreciate all of your support.
> 
> The word count on this update is a little shorter than my usual goal of 3000+ words, but I think I’ve written all that needs to be done for this chapter. I don’t want to take away from the tone that was set by adding more into this. The next update will be back to the usual 3K+ and we will see a bit of bonding time! Pan may turn up a bit out of character but we all know how he is… he will soon regain his dominance through whatever means necessary! Perhaps Polly won’t be as against his this time around…? Just some food for thought!
> 
> Have a lovely day and don’t forget to leave a little comment on what you feel about this chapter,
> 
> Mikki xx


	14. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair recover after their separation. Have they finally understood what it means to be bonded in such a deep way?

A wisp of smoke formed with a small green flash; the cloud steadily grew until it formed the sparking vortex that Pan had created. He carefully exited the portal with his Omega wrapped up in his arms. Polly clung onto his shoulders and burrowed her head into his collarbone; her grip tightened as she felt him setting her down on the leafy floor.

“It’s alright, Polly. We’re home.”

“Home?” Her voice was barely a whisper but the hope in her tone was evident. Had she really been brought back?

“Look, we’re at the water pool…” Polly unclenched her grip from him and looked to see what was behind her. The clear, glistening water beckoned her closer as Pan moved his hand in a circular motion to close the portal. The Omega crawled over to the pool and allowed her fingers to glide through the blue liquid. “Wash yourself, Polly.” Pan sighed as he slumped against a rock and kept his eyes on her. Her arms trembled as she took off her clothing and she was shaky as she pushed herself to the edge of the pool. Polly took a few breaths before using what little energy she had left to move herself into the water.

Pan wiped back some hair from his face as he watched Polly carefully slip into the pool. A comforted sigh left her lips as the warmth of the water soothed her aching body. Sweat dripped down the Alpha’s forehead causing streaks of skin to appear as the moisture made little tracks through the dirt on his face. He was breathing heavily and his eyes drooped from the exhaustion that threatened to take over his body. Despite how lethargic and ill he felt, sleep had not been easy to come by as shown by the dark circles beneath his eyes. All in all, Pan had suffered as much as Polly had during their separation. The Alpha within him had wanted nothing more than to return to his Omega and feel the touch of her skin and the softness of her lips throughout the time they had spent apart.

Polly felt his eyes on her as she rose back above the surface; her fingers gently undid some tangles that had formed in her hair and she kept her eyes away from him. She didn’t want to look at him yet. She felt completely filthy and had no desire for him to continue watching her as she was in this state. As an Omega she always wanted to feel presentable in front of her Alpha and right now she did not. Her heat had been soothed a little by the warmth of the water and so she took these precious moments to cleanse herself. It wouldn’t be long before her body began to send shockwaves of pain through her body once more as it called out for her mate, they _both_ knew that.

A small splash behind her signified Pan getting into the pool; he kept a small distance from her and washed away some of the grime that had built up on his skin. Polly looked over her shoulder and watched as he cupped his hands and brought water to his face. Droplets travelled over his cheeks, down his neck and to where his waist disappeared into the water. His gaze darkened as he felt her eyes on him. Polly kept her stare on his lightly toned stomach before her cheeks flushed and she had to turn away. A ripple of heat filled her belly and caused a slight vibration to begin between her legs which made her clench them shut in an attempt to prevent the inevitable.

“Polly…” Pan almost growled as he felt the change in his Omega. She had swum up to the edge of the pool and gripped the side so hard that clumps of grass and dirt broke off in her hands. She was fighting her natural change and it was doing her no good. Her body was already too weak from the time they spent apart and now she was denying herself even though they had been reunited. She would die if their bond was not fulfilled soon.

With a few quick paces he was behind her and holding her burning body against his front. Small whimpers of denial begin to escape her lips as she is unsure of what she wishes to happen. She wants him so badly, her caterpillar mimicking that with its thrashing in her chest, and all she desires is to throw him down and climb on top of--

 _What?_ Her body freezes as she catches up with her lust-filled thoughts. Since when did she wish to take what little power she had and use it against him? A part of her knew that he would allow her to have dominance to a small degree when her heat took over, in fact considering the poor condition that they were both in, he would probably encourage her to embrace her wish to have him between her thighs once more…. But when did this willingness to have her Alpha cause such explicit thoughts to run through her mind? Another rush of heat filled her belly causing a needy groan to leave her mouth.

A hand found its way between her legs in retaliation.

His nimble fingers entered her core whilst his thumb stroked her nub hard. Within seconds her self-restraint crashed down around her and she moved her hips in rhythm with his movements.

“Alpha…” She whispered into the night air as he brought his head down towards her and placed light bites against her neck and collarbone. The mixture of the short bursts of pain that his teeth brought and the swift waves of pleasure from the pad of his thumb against her clit proved to be a deadly concoction. Her body shuddered as she climaxed and Pan had to keep an arm around her waist to ensure she did not sink below the surface of the water due to her shaking knees.

Pan quickly climbed out of the pool and extended a hand to her; her soft palm hit his and he instantly pulled her out of the water. Her wet body hit the ground as he pushed her roughly onto her back, but she did not feel any pain. The Omega reached out in desperation for him as he lowered himself on top of her and pushed his length inside of her welcoming body.

“Finally…” He whispered against her lips as she wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled. He was not gentle with their coupling, but for once Polly did not seem to mind. In fact, if her legs wrapping around the backs of his thighs was any indication, she seemed to revel in it. When one of his hands wrapped around her throat, she stared into his eyes with hunger. As his lips bit into the mark on her neck, soft mewling left her lips. When his fingers travelled between her bodies to play with her nub as he thrust into her, she raised her hips to meet every movement.

Their true bonding process was finally happening. Polly had recognised she needed to be by her Alpha’s side in order to live and she was welcoming it wholly. Pan now understood how his Omega was instrumental in his survival and strangely began to feel as though it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. If they could get on the same page, then nothing could stop them or the island.

 _It_ happened suddenly.

Neither of them realised it as the burst of magic seemed to rush throughout the forest and blanket them with a sheet of pure energy.

The Lost Boys were woken from their slumber as a loud howl of what seemed like wind echoed through the camp and blew back the branches of the trees. A mass of energy crackled through the atmosphere leaving small emerald sparks in its wake that seemed to fall through the air before melting like snowflakes. Felix held back his surprise as he noticed that the grass and leaves that had darkened as the magic of the island had weakened were back to their usual green colour. The air felt cleaner and less heavy; the sky twinkled with countless bright stars; and the fire glowed brighter than ever before. It was almost like the island had been reenergised.

The Shadow watched from above as the pair rolled around in the grass; their bodies moving in perfect unison and their mouths never parting. It was all coming together. The island had suffered immensely as Pan’s power had slowly drained, but the meeting with his Omega had fed his magic. Their bond had just been solidified with this mating and the effects were already showing. A deep hum, that was probably only felt by the Shadow at the current moment, filled the atmosphere. It created a buzz in the air that was welcomed wholly by the island. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together in preparation for the _heart_ being born.

Polly fell breathless against her Alpha; neither of them speaking but both of them feeling their caterpillars vibrate inside their chests. Pan wore a rare smile on his face as he caught his breath and lazily stroked his hand up and down the Omega’s spine. Polly sat up to look down at her mate and for once felt complete with him. It was a strange sensation but not unpleasant. Was this what it meant to experience a proper bonding? She found that she liked it.

“You’re healing.” Pan whispered as he watched the bags under her eyes disappear and her pale skin seemed to glow under the twinkle of the stars. Polly watched in fascination as the same happened to him; his exhausted body suddenly appearing invigorated and restored. It shocked the Omega to see how strong their connection truly was; neither of them felt weighed down by the sickness that had taken over during their separation. It was like they had been reborn in those last few moments. Pan sat up and twirled some of her shining copper locks in between his fingertips.

“I missed you.” She mumbled under her breath before looking away. His hand firmly, but not harshly, tilted her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes.

“I hate admitting that I missed you also, but I am not stubborn enough to admit that you probably could see that from how shattered I looked once I returned you to the island.”

“You will not send me away again then?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Your place is by my side, Polly. Nothing will make us part ever again.” _The pain I felt truly wasn’t worth it_ , the selfish voice rang inside of his head. He would have said it out loud but the glistening smile that she sent him stopped his voice in his throat. All too suddenly their peace was interrupted by a flush of heat overpowering Polly’s body; she immediately slumped forward and panted against his neck. Pan brought her head back up to look at him and noticed as her pupils dilated until none of the beautiful green could be seen. They needed to return to the treehouse so that she could nest. Using his magic he transported them into the room and settled Polly onto their bed.

It was almost immediate as she began to roll around in the sheets until they cocooned her body. She sent a glance at Pan as he stood and waited for her growls of dissatisfaction to stop. All that would happen now should he join her would be him leaving with scratches covering his body. She did not currently want him to be with her; she just wanted a comfortable nesting area. Polly had almost disappeared beneath the sheets by the time soft purrs left her mouth. She stretched like a cat over the plush material and called for him.

He found himself hypnotised by her wide eyes and sweat soaked skin. Polly bit her lip as he slid back inside her in one flush movement; his hands move to hers, their fingers interlaced and he moves them until their joined limbs are on either side of her head and slowly sinking into the pillows as he leans down above her. Their gazes never stray from each other as he picks up the pace and rocks his hips into hers. Her back arches as he leans down to his bite mark on her throat; he places wet kisses against the indentations and sucks at the skin to leave further pleasurable bruises. Her legs wrap around his waist as she fights to keep as much of his body against hers as she can. The need to feel every inch of his skin fills her body with fire as the familiar tightening in her lower belly shocks her at its sudden appearance.

Stars burst behind her eyelids in rapid succession and her mouth opens in a silent scream; Pan carries on with his deep thrusting before he too loses his self-control. He smothers his groan of satisfaction against her neck as his climax rages through his system and into hers. For once the Alpha is left shaking above her as her body slowly allows for him to move away and settle by her side. Her heat is still predominant and she lazily throws one of her legs over his waist so that she can rub her core against his warm skin. She nips at any part of him that she can reach and smiles at the small red marks that form.

“You are becoming very bold, Polly.”

“Do not pretend that you are against the idea of showing my marks. It fills you with pride, I know it.” Her voice is sultry as she leans close to his ear so that her lips brush against the soft shell with every word. She wraps her lips around the top for a moment before letting go and falling back onto the nest.

“I never said that I did not like this change in you.” At one point in time Pan might have felt worried about this sudden change in his Omega, but another side of him was pleased. She needed this fire if she was to survive on the island. Pan knew that her Omega nature would never allow for her to challenge him, but their separation seemed to have made her realise what she needed to do.

She needed to fight.

She needed to be by his side… she would never be a leader, but she would be his. That was all that mattered.

She was his.

With their bond as strong as it currently was, nothing could stop him.

She gave him power and life. She gave him pleasure and pain.

Everything that she had was his.

This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

_‘I hang on everything that you say_  
_You know I can see all the things that imply_  
_You secretly are in love_  
_And finally when I let myself fall hard for you_  
_I see you trying to pretend_  
_Like I’m making it up_  
_This is what it feels like_  
_This is what it feels like’_

_\---This Is What It Feels Like by BANKS---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I didn’t touch my stories throughout Christmas/New Year and then I had a job interview last week so I really had very little time to write something tangible and upload it. I hope you understand ^.^  
> Anyways, here is the second to last chapter of Alpha! I wanted to build some good emotion up in here along with some smut to make up for the lack of chapters without lemony goodness. I say this because when I first began writing Alpha I had very little intention of writing a solid plot and I felt like it was just going to be a lot of smut. However, as you have noticed, I feel like a great amount of detail has come forward and we have a nice story build up between them both! So, if you did just follow this story for smut, then this chapter was to make it up to you haha! Also, could we possibly be seeing a change in the relationship of Polly and Pan? Was their separation a good thing in the long run? Has Polly finally settled in her position as his?  
> Not much else to say apart from the next chapter is more of an epilogue and will be a good lead up to a potential second part to Alpha that would follow the Season 3 plotline!  
> Thank you to anyone that has read and/or given kudos! Don’t forget to leave a comment on this chapter if you liked it and are looking forward to the final update! I hope to get that done in the next week or so as I really want to stick to my pledge of finishing before the end of January!  
> Have a lovely day,  
> Mikki xx


	15. The Heart Has Been Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: The Heart Has Been Born.

The blonde-haired boy ran as fast as he could through the trees; the sounds of the Lost Boys followed him. Their bellows and shouts seemed to almost make the floor vibrate as they created as much noise as possible in their pursuit. A sharp cry left his lips as he narrowly avoided being hit in the shoulder by a spear. Heckles began behind him as the boys teased one of their own for missing the shot whilst they ran after him like dogs after a bone.

The prey did not hear or see the movement up above him. He did not catch the sight of the flash of red curls as a girl swung herself from tree to tree and jumped from branch to branch. The only sign of her presence was the rustle of leaves and twigs as she kept up with the boy. She seemed to move as though her body was made of water; her actions fluid and precise. The girl did not seem too bothered about catching the little lamb, much rather enjoying herself as she flew like a bird within the trees, until a whistle broke through the forest. That was the signal.

A small gasp left the boys' mouth as he stumbled forwards and landed on his hands and knees. The sudden appearance of a figure, which seemed to drop from the sky, appearing in front of him had spooked him and broke his concentration. His foot had become hooked on a root causing him to tumble to the ground. The girl rose from her crouched position with a blank look on her face. The blonde hesitantly looked upwards and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the girl. Her hair was tied back by a piece of leather; the right side of hair was braided tightly. Dirt smeared across her face and small cuts had formed from where she had been jumping through the trees. Her quiver and bow were over her shoulder so that she could quickly access her weapon should the occasion warrant it. Little Samson gulped as her heavy boots made their way over to him and stopped just in front of form.

"Found you, little one." Her feminine voice brought the boy a false sense of security as her tone reminded him of what his mother would use when she wished to comfort him. Polly looked ahead of her and smiled as her Alpha came into view. He had hung back and floated above the Lost Boys; he had left her to seize the moment and do as she wished. She had not disappointed.

"Well done, Omega." She bowed her head submissively and walked into the crowd of Lost Boys as Pan made his way towards the cowering child on the floor. Polly kept her place next to Felix. Her position within the group was an odd one. As an Omega she would never be a leader or Pan's second-in-command, something that Felix was happy about as he enjoyed being his only friend's right-hand man, but she was also a step ahead of the rest of the boys. She supposed that she was more of a mother to the boys than anything. There had been countless times when one of the smaller ones had come to her and began to cry for their mother and so she had just stepped into the role. Quite frankly Polly was pleased. At least she knew that she now held more importance than she had when Pan had kept her locked away in his treehouse.

Polly watched carefully as Pan motioned for a few of the boys to tie Samson up. She never took part in harming one of the boys but she did not stop it either. The Omega supposed that that would probably make her crueller than even Pan himself. She would comfort the boys when they needed it, but she would also leave them to suffer should her Alpha wish it. A double-edged sword, would be an apt description.

"Ah, Sammy, you disappoint me, my boy! I thought you would have done much better than that!" He looked at his only Lost Girl and felt pride rise in his chest; she had truly taken their separation and used it how he had wished. She only looked at him now. All thoughts of Baelfire had disappeared. In fact, he had been happy to note that when he asked her about him she had given him a confused expression. The darkness of the island and its magic had finally infected her. Her memories were locked away and her mind only focused upon her Alpha. She had excelled in her lessons and had shown great ability to climb through the trees undetected. All in all, life had never been better for Pan. "Let's go." With a motion of his hand Polly raced forward and linked her fingers with his. They led the pack towards the beach where the game was about to start its last phase. It was time for Samson to show his worth.

Polly showed the younger boy a little mercy and took him from the hard clutches of the boys that pushed him forward. She gently rubbed the areas that they had carelessly grabbed and led him towards the water. Her look told him to try not to panic. He needed to think clearly in order to win this game and earn a place on Neverland.

"The rules are simple, Samson." Pan stepped forward and pointed to the water in front that housed deadly mermaids. "You will be given a blade… this blade…" He placed the knife in the boy's hand and smirked as he carried on speaking. "The mermaids are not your problem, we're here to take care of them, but the ocean is. You will be taken out into the water until your feet can no longer touch the bottom. You must free yourself from the bindings that trap your feet and wrists and then make your way back to shore. Should you show that you have what it takes to survive and fight for your life then you will become a **Lost Boy**!" He shouted the last couple of words and the boys around him chanted and cheered. Pan nodded his head and stood by his Omega's side as two of the lads helped to get Samson into the sea until he began to frantically move his body about. The pair moved away and quickly brought their feet back to land as they realised that the mermaids had caught sight of Samson. Polly was ready with her bow when one of the fish came too close to the nine year old; her heart pounded in her chest as she noticed that the blonde was still thrashing in the water rather than calming himself and trying to cut away the bonds around his feet. He would drown if he didn't figure out how to free himself soon.

"Come on, Samson…" She muttered under her breath. Just because she did not go against her Alpha that often anymore didn't mean that she wanted to witness another short life end because of his sadistic tendencies.

"Boys! It's time to start _fishing_!" Apparently Pan was satisfied with the amount of fins that he could see and had deemed it time for the group to participate in one of their regular tasks. He used to be all about killing them to get rid of their presence completely, but his new rule was to just maim them. Catch a fin with their spears and arrows to cause pain and not to kill. No, he liked the thought of the mermaids suffering rather than receiving a swift end. "Polly. With me." She remained gazing at the boy in the water who was being sloshed about because of the violence surrounding him as she hooked her bow back over her shoulder.

"Hurry up, boy." The Omega whispered as she moved back over to her Alpha. He took her hand and led her back into the forest. He had a fast pace but with her new training she found it easy to keep up.

"You feel sorry for him." It was not a question. It was a statement. Pan knew well enough that she did not enjoy witnessing his harsh treatment of the Lost Boys. On more than one occasion she had overstepped the mark and had received a just punishment because of it. Now she looked solemnly after the lad that was being tested and kept her mouth shut in front of Pan. She did not want a repeat of the time she spent in that horrid cage. He had placed her in the damn thing and let her dangle off the ledge of the treehouse for seven nights.

"You know that I do."

"You should not. We need strong boys to help us defend the island should there ever be a time when we must fight."

"I understand that, but why would they show loyalty to someone that hurts them?"

"Fear. You remember what it's like to feel so much fright that you obey my every rule, don't you?"

"Yes, Alpha." Ah, he hadn't heard that little phrase in a while. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he felt that familiar warmth rush through his veins at her outward show of submission.

"Then you will understand why I do what I do to ensure that the boys feel the same way. The Lost Boys have it good here; they get to play and never grow old. All I ask in return is for them to bow to my leadership."

"Where are you taking me?" Polly decided to change the subject as she found him dragging her to a higher part of the island that overlooked the sea. The trees stopped a few feet back from the edge and gave a beautiful view of the ocean that crashed against the side of the chunk of earth.

"The shadow has some news for us." Was all he replied with as he settled back against a tree and looked out to the distance. The stars still twinkled but he noticed that some were a little dimmer than when he and Polly had truly connected a few months ago.

It seemed to be the only answer he would supply and so Polly flopped to the floor and looked up at the dark canopy above her; she counted the bright dots that lit up the sky and sighed. She too had noticed that some of them appeared to be less alive than they had been before. Polly didn't think it was that much to worry about right now, but how long would this peace last? Their bond could only supply enough power for so long, right?

The Shadow silently appeared causing Pan to leave his place against the tree and walk forward. He stretched his arms out as he waited for the Shadow to speak. "Well? What is so important?" _He never was too polite to the Shadow_ , Polly mused.

"The power of the island was renewed due to the Alpha/Omega bond, but that can only go so far. You realised that the heart of the truest believe would be your key to immortality. That heart has been born."

"What?" Pan was in shock. His brows raised high as he looked at the black mass in disbelief.

"A boy has your heart, Peter Pan. A boy that needs to grow before the heart can be harvested. In due time you shall be able to collect your key to everlasting youth." The Shadow left as swiftly as it arrived leaving the Alpha and his Omega in a state of shock. Polly remained silent as she watched Pan carefully. Was he happy? She could not tell.

"Can you believe it, Polly? Everything that I have been working towards is slowly coming together."

"It would seem that luck is on your side, Alpha."

"Indeed." The familiar look of want and hunger appeared on his face as he looked at the redhead that stood beside him. "Everything shall soon be as it should." He pushed her back until she stumbled against a tree and quickly waved his hand to make her boots and trousers disappear. Polly's legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up and pressed her against the rough bark. She bit her lip as he purposefully rubbed the cool metal of his belt buckle against her warm core. "Do you want me, Omega?"

"Yes, Alpha." Those two little words were enough as he quickly undid his belt and pulled down his trousers. He swiftly filled his Omega and rested his forehead against hers so that he could look directly into her bright eyes.

"I am going to win.

"We are going to stand tall at the end of all of this.

"Nothing shall stand in my way."

**Peter Pan never fails.**

* * *

_'He was always cursed, could never be forgiven._  
_Don't know what it's worth, to fight or try to save him?_  
_Gotta give it up 'cause I'm losing life._  
_I found out love from him don't feel right._  
_Kinda felt like thunder, Kinda felt like rain._  
_Kinda felt like him and the storm was the same._  
_I ain't ever been the same since..._

_And all the pretty little things that held,_  
_Us together now are falling down._  
_Turned to wicked little things that can't,_  
_Seem to find the beauty in the bad.'_

_\---Pretty Wicked Things by Dawn Richards---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> As promised here is the final chapter of Alpha! I wanted to allow for you to see the changes in Polly before we finished as I felt like her character has undergone a lot of development in the last few chapters; I really wanted her character to morph into something that would survive her time on the island whilst not breaking away from her Omega nature too much. I hope you find her growth believable!  
> I also wrote this epilogue with an ending that would leave the story open for a potential part two! I am still deciding on whether I wish to do a second part but if I do then expect it to be closer to summer. If I do upload something then I will make sure to do a chapter update on here so you don't miss out!  
> Would anyone be interested in Alpha: Part Two?  
> I just want to give thanks to anyone that has bookmarked/given kudos/commented on this story! We did go through a bit of a hiatus as I finished up Uni, but it couldn't be helped. It means so much to me to know that so many of you wanted to see this story continue and I loved seeing the numbers steadily grow through each update. Your support was really what fuelled me to finish this fanfiction!  
> I don't want to ramble too much - let's face it, my 'notes' are always kinda long and not really notes at all haha - so I really hope you like this update and please leave a comment if you have! Even if you haven't liked this story so much, perhaps I went in a direction that you did not enjoy too much, please leave me a little bit of feedback. This has been a great journey for me to learn how to better my writing and make something that was entertaining to read!  
> As I have said, I will make sure to do a further update if I decide to make Alpha: Part Two in the future. I would not want any of you to miss out on the continuation of Polly's story through OUAT Season 3!  
> Have a lovely day and cyberhugs to anyone that wants one,  
> Mikki xx


End file.
